


Good Omens

by shinytoymercenaries



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Biting, Blood Drinking, BloodMage!Wash, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fae!Felix, Fast Paced Beginning, Genital Piercing, Hunters!South and Sarge, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Supernatural Lore, Vamp!Locus, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/pseuds/shinytoymercenaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus works as a hitman for supernatural creatures and he's damn good at what he does...that doesn't mean he likes supes or their company though. Through a job, he runs into a fae named Felix who's willing to offer him a partnership that he might not be able to turn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. A Handsome Stranger Called Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and inspired by shychangling @ tumblr.com. 
> 
> Please excuse the choppiness of the first chapter as it was originally meant to be a short one shot then spiraled out of control. Therefore, the first few chapters mainly focus on lolix but the other characters will have just as much spotlight time later. 
> 
> Tags will continued to be added as necessary! Thank you again for being patient with me.
> 
> Chapter warnings: Nonconsensual touching, nonconsensual kissing, attempted sexual assault

God how he hated this place.

He knew this place, it belonged to the fae. A few years ago, a fae bar out in the open would have meant instant death for them but with the changing times and new laws in place to protect supernatural creatures like humans, they were cropping up on every corner.

This place, the Severed String (formerly called the Three Sisters of Fate), was a bar and strip club combined. It was fairly inconspicuous as a fae bar could be, making it a good place to do business with his clients. Of course, they usually picked the time and place to meet and this time was no different. Still, sitting in the middle of the Severed String on a busy Saturday night did not sit well with him; it was super noisy, people and music alike, there were too many people bustling here and there, too many tourist types come to see how the fae celebrated their nights…‘partied’ was the word, he believed.

He took a sip of his drink, straight alcohol, as he scanned the room. It was dark and hard to see, neon and fluorescent lights spun in dizzying colors that threatened to hypnotize and sicken all at once. The fae who worked the bar were all bent over across the counter-top, sweet-talking their customers and running hands along their arms, while the ones on stage twisted and contorted in dance in what he supposed was an enticing manner. To tell the truth, he wasn’t fond of the fae for many reasons, their natural ‘allure’ was one of them. It never seemed to affect him but that didn’t change his desire to get up close and personal with them; humans and supes didn’t mix well at all.

He drained his glass and looked around again, aptly checking his phone to see if his contact had texted any new information. He was a hired hand, mostly doing whatever supernatural folks needed when they couldn’t do it themselves...basically, he was a human trump card in these situations. If the supes needed a human dead, they called people like him. It kept things neat and tidy from political stains, and kept his bank account full enough. Originally he didn't have to work like this, but one botched hit job had left him with few options. He was skilled to be sure, but up against a supe, he would be in serious trouble.

The phone screen in his hand lit up then, a text message had come through. The only thing it said was ‘running late’, no capitalization or punctuation. He tried to control the sigh that escaped his lips but found he was unable. This was only going to make his headache worse, and he’d conveniently forgotten most of his medication on the counter-top at home under the assumption this would just be a quick outing.

He looked down at his glass, figuring he could order another but knew anything more would be too much.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have to wait long before his next distraction literally fell right into his lap.

“Hi.” was all they said, throwing their small but full weight against him and throwing their arms around his neck. He wasn’t startled so much as annoyed; if everything had gone the way he’d planned tonight, he wouldn’t be sitting here with one of them in his lap.

“Get off before I push you off.” he warned dangerously, glaring at the face that was only few inches from his own.

“Aw, come on,” they drawled out, leaning back slightly to adjust their position before leaning in close again, “Don’t be like that. You just looked so bored and lonely that I had to come and bother you.”

It was an unspoken fact that you couldn’t trust a fae, and you sure as hell couldn’t trust anything that came out of their mouths. They were notorious liars, the worst kind, the type to stretch the truth but never actually tell a lie...they were dangerous. “You heard me. Get off.”

“Alright...fine…” they sighed, getting up and adjusting their outfit as they did. He honestly didn’t think it would be that easy...this one was up to something. “You know, it doesn’t have to be anything sexual. I could just dance for you...or you could tell me a story.”

“A story?” he scoffed, a skeptic look on his face, “If you’re trying to get money out of me, go somewhere else.”

“Yeah,” they laughed, cocky, “And I could rob any one of these fuckers blind if I wanted to. We can go in the back if you want.”

This wasn’t going to end well, he knew this. Then again, this could be someone sent by his contact to fetch him, make things seem even less suspicious. If he was wrong, he could easily push this one away and go back to what he’d been doing to start with, even if that something was staring into space and doing nothing. He stood up then, allowed himself to be taken by the hand and led to a backroom.

The room was almost violet in color, the overhead lights low and dim. A heady perfume hung in the air, an aroma he swore he knew but couldn’t place...it made him nauseous. It was practically impossible to tell if the room smelled this way or if it had come from the fae that had dragged him back here. It wasn’t any easier to see in this room but only just now had he taken in their appearance; they were dressed in fairly feminine clothes but their physical appearance and stature looked masculine. Then again, fae didn’t adhere to traditional gender roles that humans or other supernatural races did so it didn’t surprise him in the least.

Describing the situation as awkward was putting it lightly. The door was locked behind them, and the fae took a minute to tidy up the room, he supposed, pushing away pillows that lay on the couch near the back of the room. Besides the couch, the only other piece of furniture was a lone table that was covered with ash trays, still filled with cigarette butts, and empty beer bottles. He swore he could hear them complaining under their breath about how disgusting this was...something told him though that this fae was just as bad about their cleaning habits if the haphazard way they threw the pillows and pushed the bottles to one corner of the table were any indication.

“Any reason you’re so quiet?” they asked, looking over their shoulder back at him, another attempt at his sultry behavior.

“Something tells me you’re going to talk enough for the both of us.” he stated flatly, all their kind were good for was talking too much and leading people in circles. This one would find out he wasn’t that easy of a target.

With a soft thud, the fae threw themselves onto the couch, placing the bottoms of their feet on the table’s surface. “You could at least tell me your name, you know. That’s common courtesy to humans, right?” They brushed a piece of dark hair over one of their heavily pierced ears, the slight curvature now completely visible.

“How is that any of your business? Especially if you’re not flirting me?” He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit intrigued by where this was all going.

The fae gave him an almost predatory look, a stare not unlike a cat playing with its food, as they looked at him over their knees, “Fine, give me a fake name then. See if I care. What...you’re not afraid I’m gonna steal it or something, are you?” they laughed, amused at their own joke as they moved their feet back to the floor, “So?”

“Locus.”

“For a fake name it kinda fits. Locus, the sexy broody guy mysteriously at a fae bar all by himself…how old are you? Its hard for us to tell sometimes.”

Locus continued to glare at them, trying to piece together a coherent response to all that. It was clear this one was trying to get under his skin, lead him on into a false sense of security, and who knows what they’d try from there? Personally, he wasn’t looking to get pickpocketed or assaulted tonight, that was sure. He wanted to say don’t look too hard into it, that they were nothing more than a huge distraction. And if the fae hadn’t mentioned his contact by now, he wasn’t going to. With a push, Locus moved away from the wall and headed for the door.

“Yeah, not so fast.” Almost as quick as lightning, the fae was right beside him and appeared to be holding the door shut with their palm laid across it. They were much shorter than him, body thin and narrow, and if he wasn’t mistaken there was a line of barely visible freckles across their nose. “I don’t appreciate being ignored, asshole.”

“That’s too bad for you then, isn’t it?” Locus shot back as he tried to yank the door back open. It only opened a few inches before it instantly slammed back shut on him. Of course, now the true nature of this thing was coming out.

“Aw, that’s fucking cute, but sorry asshole, it’s you who’s gonna be in a bad way.” they replied, hand no longer on the door. Locus could see in their eyes, could gauge just what kind of person this creature truly was. The sultry act was just that, an act, there was a harsh cruelty in those eyes that he should have noticed earlier. This fae was dangerous in more ways than one. If this escalated to something physical, even he might not be able to fight against this thing. “Like I said, not so fast. I brought you back here for a reason, you know that right?”

“I already told you I don’t want anything to do with you.” He hadn’t come here for a date, much less a hook-up; in fact, sex was on par with folding laundry to him. His client was also probably sitting out there right now, and here he was, stuck in a backroom with an overly sexualized fae who was either trying to kill him, fuck him, or both. It was actually terrifying that he couldn’t pinpoint which.

“It’s okay...you will.” They breathed out, their voice airy and light, like a slow breeze had wafted through the entire room. The fae was touching him, their hands on his arms even though he had no idea when it had happened. Their eyes were glazed over, the harsh brown becoming almost liquid and soft as they started up at him...this was a glamour. He was still coherent enough to realize the spell being cast on him; the aura that the creature gave off was almost palpable, and that smell that hung in the air only got worse...that smell...it was roses. The rosy smell was so strong it was making him nauseous again but he couldn’t dwell on that long as the fae pressed their body into his, standing up on the tips of of their toes to pull him down into a kiss.

Strange...he’d heard about the glamours of the fae and how dangerous they were. Once you were pulled in, there was no escape. He should have been done for but he could still think, his mind was clear, his limbs completely movable...so he pushed. It wasn’t a harsh movement, but sharp enough to force the fae away from him.

The creature stood back in disbelief, “Okay, how the fuck did you do that?”

“Do what?” It was all he could do to control his temper, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth, as if he could brush away the tingling sensation that lingered there.

“Oh hell no, are you serious?” The fae lurched forward again and kissed him. It lasted only a split second but there was nothing...no strong pull, no desire to give in, so Locus pushed him back again.

“Stop doing that.” he demanded, knowing at this point he should have been grasping for the doorknob and leaving.

“Fuck... _leave_. You need to leave right now, just get the fuck out!”

It happened quickly, the fae forced him out of the room and locked it behind him. Just what in the world had happened?

* * *

As a human, breaking a fae’s glamour was not something that was even in the realm of possibilities. All they had to do was cast their spell, make eye contact, and the unlucky human was theirs to control if only for a short time. So why hadn’t it worked on him? It didn’t really make much sense, and knowing that he had broken a fae’s glamour didn’t exactly make him want to go bragging about it.

That night had ended tamely enough. He’d met with his client, learned the details of the job, and carried it out over the next couple of days. Locus thought for sure this meant a return to normalcy, remarking to himself never to do business at The Severed String as long as that particular fae was working. Maybe he should even file a complaint, he wondered one night between the throes of sleep. He should have forced the fae’s face from his mind completely but it was easier said than done...there was no spell on him that was for sure, but all he could think about was that kiss.

And no surprise to him, but it didn’t take long for the fae to find him again.

It was late afternoon when he left his apartment, turning around to make sure the door closed behind him due to the door seal being stubborn. When he did turn around, the fae was practically blocking his path at the bottom of the steps. Locus instantly knew it was them, the same androgynous appearance with non-discernible clothes, dark hair with orange streaks running through it, more piercings than he could count...there was no doubt about it, this was the fae from the other night.

“We need to talk, asshole.”

“That has never been true.” Locus pushed past him and continued walking. He was in no rush but that wouldn’t stop him from pretending to be.

“Hey, don’t just brush me off like that you fucker. Why didn’t my glamour work on you? It always works.” It took him a couple of strides but the much shorter fae caught up with him, having to take twice as many steps it seemed to keep up with his long stride.

“You’re asking me that? Shouldn’t you know?” his voice monotonous, he didn’t really care either way.

“Uh, yeah, that’s kind of the fucking problem. What’s makes you so special, I mean, you’re a fucking human so what’s the deal?” Locus should have told them to quit following him in the silence that followed but silently hoped they’d get the idea...they didn’t, “Let me try again. Maybe it was a fluke.”

“Are you seriously asking to kiss me again?”

“No, I’m not asking anything. I’m telling, so you wanna stand still and let me try this?”

“Lay a hand on me and I shoot you.” Locus warned, pulling back the light jacket he wore to conceal the outline of a gun; he was licensed to carry and had no problem with shooting anyone who dared to cross him.

“Alright, you know what? Fine. I don’t care anymore. Nope, don’t fucking care. It’s Locus, right? Well, fuck you too Locus and I hope you die a horrible death.”

Locus blinked and the fae was gone from his side. Everything was going to go back to normal.

* * *

It had been three months since he’d seen them. He couldn’t stop thinking about them and it was driving him up a wall. He swore he spied black and orange hair out of the corner of his eye, and every time he came into contact with a supe, he expected them to come around the corner or just be there. It was pure insanity. Maybe he needed to increase the dosage on his medication, he pondered as he cleaned out the medicine cabinet in his apartment. Why was he still thinking about that annoying fae?

There had to be something in here that would help, in between the rosemary and garlic cloves he was sure there was something that could make him forget an errant person. If nothing else, he could go out and find something in town; witch-owned shops were quite common these days and extremely helpful.

It was through all this he realized he hadn’t even learned the fae’s name.

It was long before he found himself back at The Severed String hoping to find them, only to be told they’d quit months ago and no one had seen them since. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he wanted to find them so badly...he just did. Was this the glamour? A slow-acting one that just increased over time? That didn’t make sense, he’d never heard of a such a thing and no research could muster any results. He certainly wasn’t...attracted to them, that was beyond ridiculous. They were obnoxious and cruel with an attitude that said they were ready to kill a man and carve his heart up at any given moment. That thing was a monster. But knowing all that didn’t deter him or anything else.

* * *

The weather patterns as of late had grown strange.

One day it was freezing cold, the next rainy, then sunny again, then overcast, and finally the week ended in snow. It was the middle of July.

Something was definitely wrong and it wasn't any mystery to him. Fae could control weather patterns in centralized areas, or so he'd heard, and it just so happened that that controlled chaos was happening in his neighborhood. They were nearby, he could just feel it. It couldn't have been anyone else, and that's probably why he wasn't too surprised to find them in his apartment a few nights later.

They sat atop him, straddling him in bed as they looked down on him. He should have been angry, violent as he threw them out back into the streets, but he blinked and they were gone. The fae were essentially faeries, unable to be seen by humans unless they wanted to be seen. Otherwise it was just a glimpse out of the corner of your eye.

Locus reached up to his mouth. That tingling sensation was there again.

The entire world seemed to have forgotten what normal really was. It certainly didn't involve creatures sneaking into your apartment and kissing you.

It's probably why he didn't give a second thought to be followed home one night. He figured he knew who it was, reasoned they'd cause him no harm. But just this once he'd been wrong, realizing it after he was attacked and thrown into a building.

Most of what happened was a blur then but he could remember the pain, the searing pain in his throat, the lightheadedness that followed. He slipped in and out consciousness, unable to move, figuring death was close at hand.

He opened his eyes and saw the fae.

They hadn't attacked him, but they hadn't saved him either. He blinked and they were gone.

~*~

A few months had passed after that. It had been a whole year since he'd met that fae. Still never learned their name, and he hadn't seen them since that fateful night...if he even really had seen them. He was suffering extreme blood loss at the time, maybe he was just hallucinating.

It was almost a perfect irony that he'd deemed the fae a monster given that he was one now too. He couldn't help but recall the fae’s wish that he ‘die a horrible death’. Being turned into this, vampiric, _was_ a fate worse than death. In the end he supposed the fae had gotten their wish.

So was there any reason to fight them now? Struggle against them? Locus knew he was no longer human...he didn't have a lot of options left now that he had been turned by a rogue vampire. A vampiric hitman wasn't in short supply these days, and no longer being human ruined his chances of doing business with other supes on that front due to politcal issues.

He didn't have to wait long or search hard, it was almost like the fae had sought him out on thought alone tonight.

“Fuck, so it's true…?”

He nodded back, unsure of what to say. These things happen, maybe? No, these things didn't just happen. There were laws and other such things put in place to stop humans from being treated like food and let supes run wild. Instead, all he could think of was, it just happened this way.

“No, it didn't just happen, Locus. It's my fucking fault, okay? Fuck…” They stretched the word out and refused to look at him, seated on a barstool at the kitchen counter. He moved to sit opposite them on the furniture. “That night I was so upset and I wanted to see you and you just...you smelled like a fae after, alright? That's why you got attacked. Fae blood is just a high for vampires.”

He hadn't known that. Fae blood was a natural high for vampires then...he supposed it made sense. Some fae lived to be thousands of years old and this one was probably no different, meaning their blood must have been how wine worked with humans.

“If that's true, why _are_ you here? Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?” Why sugar-coat it when the fae had said it from their own mouth?

The fae gave a small laugh, “You won't hurt me Locus, I know you won't. Besides, you don't know how to use any of your powers yet so nice try asshole.”

“Why are you here then?” He pressed more firmly, rising up from where he sat. He would never be in a mood to play games with a fae.

“I think...I want to help you. I know you hate my guts or whatever but I still think you're super hot and I want to help you because it’s kinda sort of my fault but not...really? Look I have this friend named Grey, she can help you out and teach you how to not die, okay?”

“You think I want your help?”

“Doesn't matter if you want it...you will.” They smiled at him, rising to leave, but not before coming closer and kissing him. “And you don't get to die before I figure out why that doesn't work asshole.” It was an empty threat but their eyes were filled with blood-lust. Another blink and they were gone.

* * *

Grey was...an interesting character, to say the least. She was a vampire, maybe a couple hundred years old, and worked as a medic for vampires and other supernatural creatures alike. He wondered at first why vampires would need doctors, given that they all seemed capable of self-healing, but Grey explained that silver was just as hazardous to them. ‘Them’...he supposed he should get use to saying ‘we’ and ‘us’ from now.

Grey belonged to a tiny community of close knits vamps, her lover Kimball seemed to be the one in charge. Where Grey was cheerful and flighty, Kimball was more serious and straight-laced; he assumed he'd get along better with Kimball but Grey continuously pushed her way through to him...he supposed she didn't have any reason to be scared of him.

They offered him a place to stay and he declined, catching a glimpse of 4 teenaged ones in a back room that looked like a bunker. This place was sort of like a shelter for newer vamps, especially physically young ones who couldn't go back to their families.

When the fae finally joined him that night, they showed up with a vial in hand and nothing more. “Ah, my payment.” he heard Grey giggle, still seated at her desk with her hands brought up under her chin.

“Yeah, but you're not taking a shit ton from me. And this time, you wanna keep your dogs in their cages?” Maybe that line should have upset him but he was no more vampiric than the day before...it was just something he was, it didn't define him. He was vampiric, but no vampire.

“Don't even worry about a thing, Felix! We've made sure to take precautionary measures this time, and I do apologize for the young ones nearly draining you last time.” Her topic was gory and dim but her attitude remained upbeat. There was no better attitude to have for someone of her profession and race.

“Great, thanks.” So their name was Felix? It obviously wasn't their real name but it did seem to fit. Out of the an entire year or more he went without knowing a name, Locus had never even thought to give them a temporary one. Nothing ever seemed right but...Felix did. With a sigh, they threw themselves into a chair beside Grey’s desk, “Let's just get this over with...you're still gonna help him, right?”

“You fill this vial for me, and I'll take your friend to the moon if he wants.” Grey laughed and retrieved a small machine from her side of the desk, possibly a bottom drawer. Locus would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious as to what was about to transpire. Felix had said nothing when they'd left, just given him directions and told him to go on ahead. The machine Grey had pulled out was not unknown to him, it was some kind of blood pressure device that had obviously been modified...for what he had no idea.

“Pay attention, Mr. Locus-”

“Just Locus,” he interjected.

She barely faltered and kept going, “Alright then, Locus, pay attention. I'll show you how to make one of these babies and keet them working.” She pulled out a needle, aptly attaching it to a clear tube, simultaneously screwing the vial upside down on the top of the machine. Human eyes would not have been able to follow her movements. It just now hit him this was a blood transfusion device, or rather, in this case, a blood draining device. So...Felix was paying her in their blood?

“This baby has a LOT of uses,” she said, emphasizing the word as she wrapped the pressure cuff around Felix's arm, “and it sure beats the heck out of those synthetic blood in a bottle deals.” Of course he was familiar with those, his fridge at home was practically full of them now. He didn't mind the taste so much, just thankful to have something finally quench that inhuman thirst that had overtaken him. “Of course, you'll need someone willing to sit down and get poked with a needle or it's going to be a huge mess. But that's also what we have thralls for!”

Felix grumbled, “Grey, can you just-”

Fast as lightning, Grey turned and expertly inserted the needle into their arm which caused them to be cut off mid-sentence by their own scream. “Whoopsie, almost forgot! Anyhow…”

Locus found himself stepping forward at the scream, some kind of protective urge overcoming him apparently. Grey didn't appear to be bothered at all by the scream or the painful way Felix’s face had contorted either. It had been hard to follow but she's swabbed the wound with iodine, put the needle in, and taped it to keep it at angle for the blood to flow out as the pressure cuff began to tighten.

“What we’re doing now isn't enough to keep you going, or anyone for that matter.” she said pointing to the vial that was beginning to fill up with blood. Locus couldn't quite place it but something was different about the way Felix’s blood looked. “And technically, drinking fae blood by any amount more than this is extremely dangerous. I'm sure Felix has told you it acts like alcohol to vampires the same way regular alcohol affects humans? The older the fae, the stronger the effect, and Felix has been around for a few centuries so...I guess what I'm saying here is be careful?”

“What makes you think I want to drink their blood?” He was fine with synthetic although he'd never say that in front of her. She’d probably try to force human blood down his throat, saying he’d much rather prefer it. He didn’t want to drink human blood, he didn’t want to get a taste for it. There was simply no reason to when he had an alternative. Killing people had been his job for years, human and supe alike, but after becoming this...thing, everything about it just seemed...wrong.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter if you want to or not, you will. It’s in your nature now. Especially once you get a whiff of fae blood...it’s just so...magical.” Grey smiled dreamily before breaking into laughter over her own joke. “Still though, don’t do it. If you take like this,” she pointed at the vial, “no harm done. You won’t hurt Felix and you won’t get carried away and try to kill them. And yes, you basically won’t get drunk.”

Locus stole a glance back over at Felix, still seated beside Grey’s desk. Their head was buried in their cellphone, using their one free hand to text or do something. They weren’t even paying attention to any of this.

When the vial was full, Grey unhooked Felix from the machine and sent the two of them on their way, promptly extending an invitation for Locus to come back as she pulled out a teacup and filled it human blood, carefully adding a few drops from the vial of Felix's blood into the concoction before hiding it in her desk.

He figured he didn’t really have a choice in the matter if he wanted to stay alive; if he didn’t at least learn how to use his heightened senses and powers properly, then what was the point? He was in no position to refuse Grey's help regardless.

As they left, Felix showed no signs weakness but once a safe distance away, they stumbled and fell against the wall of a nearby brick building. He stopped and turned back, watching as they splayed their hands against the building, hung their head low, and seemed like they were going to dry-heave on the sidewalk.

“Are you alright?”

“I can take a fucking needle, Locus, leave me alone.” they shot back angrily, finally unable to hold back anymore as they turned their head and vomited.

“You lost a good bit of blood, you need to take it easy.” he reminded, wondering why the fae had thought he was worried about them being afraid of needles. The fae composed themselves, wiped their mouth clean, and started to walk on ahead of him. Locus wasn't the least bit surprised when they both wound up back at his apartment.

“Let me stay the night, okay?” Felix all but demanded, their voice low and not the least bit amicable. Locus rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door, figuring this was a better alternative than letting the sick fae walk home by themselves. They said they weren't afraid of him so Locus didn't press the issue, just pointed them towards the bathroom then headed to his kitchen to grab a bottle...or two. Grey’s words had made him extremely anxious, terrified of himself even. He was truly a monster now. If he thought killing was easy before...

It was still too early for him to sleep, so when Felix emerged from the bathroom, he let them borrow some old clothes to sleep in and directed him towards the bedroom. Felix didn't want him to go, grasping the hem of his shirt as he tried to leave the bedroom...the fae was a lot stronger than he looked.

Oversleeping wouldn't hurt him, he supposed, there weren't that many hours between now and dawn. Locus didn't bother undressing, just slipped off his shoes and joined Felix who instantly ‘cuddled’ up to him before passing out. He could feel them shiver against him...his body was cold. The synthetic blood was filling but it offered no warmth.

He raised up a hand to brush through Felix’s hair...they were warm...alive...even in the pitch darkness that covered the room, Locus could make out the throbbing vein in their neck that twitched with every pulse. He growled and shook his head, pulled Felix closer so he wouldn't have to look at it. Grey’s words were ringing in his ears, that same stupid phrase that now both she and Felix had now said,

“It doesn't matter if you want it...you will.”

It wasn't until sleep took him that he wondered why he let this happen: why did he get in bed with them just on their request alone?

The next night when he awoke, they were gone.

* * *

Their absence didn’t last long though as Felix returned the next night. They didn’t return empty-handed, instead carrying boxes, a large suitcase, and one of those mini-coolers people took on outings. It was banged up and obviously old with its scratched green paint and he could only wonder what was inside. They shuffled inside once he’d opened the door, not saying a word, and started to place their belongings wherever they pleased. Once done, they sat down to pull off their boots and adjust their outfit, which tonight, consisted of some kind of leggings and a skirt.

“What are you doing?” he finally asked, tired of waiting for an explanation.

“I’m moving in.” was the only response he got, the end of the sentence twisting up in a cheery manner.

“And who said you could do that?” Saying he was about to explode with anger might have been an understatement. Did they not realize just how dangerous it was to be around him, much less live with him? And besides, Locus wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of Felix staying here period. He liked his privacy and preferred to keep it that way,

“Okay, yeah, you’re in a position right now to turn down a roommate with a paying job.” Felix rolled their eyes as they brushed past him. “Seriously, when’s the last time you actually had a job lined up?”

“Does it matter? I can manage my money well enough to survive for the next few months.” It would have been much longer than that but the synthetic blood bottles were really expensive.

“Whatever, still stands.” Felix stated, now on their knees in front of the cooler they’d brought. “By the way...Grey sent this.” They pulled forth a plastic bag full of blood, more than likely human. It didn’t have the same refined quality that Felix’s had had, and it wasn’t the off color of synthetic.

“I don’t want it.” he shot back almost instantly, possibly more angry than he already was.

“Whoa, calm down asshole. She was trying to be nice. Besides, Grey told me you can’t survive off the synthetic stuff forever. Like, it’s good for what it does, but you have to drink the real stuff at least once in awhile or you’re gonna weaker and weaker. So, maybe you want to trust us and just drink it?” They pushed the bag back inside the cooler and slammed the top, promptly dropping it onto the kitchen counter beside him. Felix walked over to one of the boxes and retrieved something that resembled a thermos. “This too. Fill it up, pop in the microwave, then chug it like there’s no tomorrow. If you don’t, it’ll get cold and disgusting again.”

“Why are you doing this? What do you get out of all this?”

They laughed, “And why the hell are you just now getting suspicious? I already told you, I want to know why I can’t glamour you. It didn’t work on you when you were human, and it still doesn’t work on you as a vampire. It is...extremely...frustrating.” They paused to accent each word, crossing their arms and glaring up at him from their short stature. “What I choose to do after is my business, so, just drink the damn blood already.”

With a thud, they walked over to his couch and fell into it stomach down. Without asking, they reached over, grabbed the remote and turned on his tv; Felix had already made themselves at home, as infuriating as that was. Locus looked over to the thermos contraption beside him, an obvious creation from Grey’s laboratory if the appearance was any indication. He picked it up and looked back over to Felix, they were propped up on their elbows, legs bent at the knee and held aloft, kicking in time with some unknown rhythm.

He didn’t want to, the very idea of ingesting something that had once belonged to a human...where had this blood even come from? Who’s was it? Were they even still alive? This was just...wrong. For the first time since becoming this thing, only now had he ever had second thoughts or doubts. Felix had even praised him on the way to Grey's for not falling into that weird depression most baby vamps experienced after being turned; that was only because he was a realist and sought to make the best of bad situations, especially ones out of his control.

Maybe he could...reason it away...like a pill, just throw head back and swallow and not think about it. Felix obviously wasn't going to force him or antagonize him about it...this was going to be his choice alone if he did it. Still, if Felix hadn't brought this here then…

Before he knew it, the thermos was full and in the microwave. When it finished, he grabbed it and threw it back. For the first few seconds, all he tasted was pure bliss. It was hard to describe; the taste of your favorite meal mixed together with some unearthly power that never really seemed to fill, just made you hungrier. Then it grew cold and he choked, the sensation and flavor no longer there.

“Told ya,” came a voice from the couch which he glared at before wiping his mouth and placing the thermos somewhere. He'd clean it later. In fact, he had enough energy to clear the apartment twice over if he wanted. There was a power surging through his veins like he'd never felt before. It was dizzying and made his head spin...this was real blood. He'd given in, officially become this thing, embraced his lack of humanity...was it worth it, he wondered, as he stared down at his hands.

Locus walked over to the couch, “Aren't you going to leave now?”

“Don't think so. I live here now, remember?”

“Do you want me to throw you out?” There was nothing metaphorical about this, Locus could literally throw Felix out of the third story window one-handed and without a second thought.

Felix huffed and they sat up, “Alright fine. I came here to make you an offer.”

“And that would be?”

“Work with me.”

He thought back to The Severed String and the type of depravity that went on there; his eye twitched, “No.”

“What the hell Locus, I didn't even-...wait, fuck, not the dancing thing, asshole. I do that on the side for fun...although it might be nice to watch you up there.”

Locus growled and made a slow swipe for them which they easily dodged. It wasn't so much a sidestep as it was a disappearing act; Felix could bend the light waves around them to disappear, only reappearing, at first, in the corner of his eye behind him.

“Fuck, calm down, I was kidding. Anyway, I'm...an "information broker". I get paid to learn important secrets, and then I sell them to the highest bidder.” Suddenly the words the night they'd met made sense. Their ‘tell me a story’ line that night...did that mean they'd been hired to learn something from him?

“I know that face already, relax. I was only bothering you that night because I was bored. I'm fae, I can't lie, remember?”

They could still twist the truth by choosing the right words, he noted, but something in him wanted to believe the fae.

“What would I do?”

“I have to get up close to a bunch of people, be all friendly and shit you know, and yeah...I need someone to watch my back.”

“And save you if things go south?”

“See, you're so smart.” The fae said mockingly, patronizing him with a laugh. “Normally I do 70/30 when I work with partners, but for you I'll do 60/40.”

Locus knew there was no point in asking why, he wouldn't get a straight answer. “I haven't agreed to this yet.”

“Uh okay...how about now?” Felix shrugged, feigning some sort of confusion as they did so. It was pretty obvious they weren't going to take ‘no’ for answer.

“I'll go with you on a test-run. That's all I can promise.” It all depended on the kind of people Felix exposed themselves to; if they were the kind of people he had in mind, then he wouldn't have trouble fighting back. It was highly unlikely that Felix only went after less than innocent targets so he supposed he should steel himself when the time came.

“Works for me.” they shrugged again, aimlessly walking around a bit. “ So...you going to see Grey tonight?”

“She told me she was busy.” Grey hadn't explained herself any further than that and he wasn't the type to pry. He'd merely responded to her text to let her know he'd received the message.

“So you're free then?”

“...” he glared at them for a moment, choosing his words, “I'm not going anywhere tonight.”

“We don't have to go anywhere…” they started slowly, striding over to him in what he supposed was a seductive manner, “You can just stay in here with me,” they leaned against him, staring up at him, “I might even dance for you if you ask nicely.”

“You know that doesn't work.” Locus stated, noticing the almost liquid nature of Felix’s eyes, the overbearing stench of roses that filled the air. It was disturbing how badly the fae seemed to want to glamour him, and to what end he had to wonder?

Felix blinked, hardly missing a beat, eyes returning to a solid state, “Force of habit.” they whispered back unapologetically, almost playful, “Come on, sit down.”

Locus practically peeled them off of him, “No, and you need to go home.”

“This is home now? Where else would I go?” They shot back angrily, crossing their arms.

“Whenever you were at before. I don't care where it is, just go back.”

Felix grew silent for a moment, looking away as they slowly tapped their foot, obviously deep in thought about something. “Look, I was staying with a guy and he kicked me out so I don't have anywhere else to go. It's not like I can stay with Grey, her fucking baby vamps will kill me in my sleep. And I'm sure as fuck not sleeping outside in the streets Locus.”

“...Alright, you can stay.” If it seemed like he gave in too easy, it was because he was tired of talking about it, “This isn't a permanent thing though.”

“Why not?”

He sighed, “I barely know you. And ever since you showed up, things in my life have...they haven't been the same.” He avoided saying it was worse or anything like that, no need to start another fight, especially one he wasn't willing to finish. And to be fair, it wasn’t even sure this was the fae's fault.

“We can change that. Fuck, ask me a question or something. I get that you have the whole angry, silent thing going on but it wouldn't kill you to talk a little.” They stepped around him and sat down on the couch, motioning for him to do the same.

He did reluctantly, not entirely sure what else to do. They immediately fell against him, moving his arm to lay their head on his lap, pulling his arm down against their shoulder.

“What are you doing? You said we would talk.”

“We are. You're just warm right now and it’s freezing cold in here.” Was it? He hadn’t bothered with the thermostat considering temperature was no longer a factor to him. It didn’t stop him from be bothered by this action...it was obvious now what the fae wanted from him, but that was something he’d never just give in to.

“What do you want me to talk about?” It was an odd way to start things but then again, this was a forced conversation if there ever was one. All he’d wanted to do was sit around and enjoy another peaceful night, as possible as that was. Instead, he was being forced to entertain another supernatural creature whose only interest in him was likely sexual and would disappear the moment they got what they wanted.

“Anything, I don’t care.” they yawned through the last word, growing too comfortable in their new setting. Locus supposed it was getting late for them; he normally just slept whenever the sun was close to rising and awoke whenever it was dark enough.

“Why are you here? Why me then? Out of anyone else, why?”

“Because I know what kind of person you are. You won’t hurt me. And, you’re the only person I’ve ever met who can break a glamour which pisses me off and turns me on all at the same time.”

He didn’t really have a response to that, he supposed, since the fae was telling the truth. It appeared to be just him since he’d been able to resist as a human and now a vampire on multiple occasions. Maybe he should ask about that glamour…

“You can do it too, you know,”

“What?”

“Glamour people.” Felix sat up, “We could go and practice on someone if you want.” The only true way to describe their face just then was boyish delight, a mischievous look if he’d ever seen one. It didn’t help that when they smiled the dual piercings in their bottom lip resembled fangs. When Locus didn’t immediately respond, their grin dropped, “Let me guess though, you don’t want to try it out on a human? It’s not like it hurts people, it’s kinda like...hypnotizing them or something? Don’t be such a bleeding heart, Locus.”

“I thought that’s why you wanted me to hang around Grey so she could teach me.”

“Yeah, other stuff. Vampires and fae can both glamour and it’s pretty much the same thing...so can we?”

Locus seemed to ponder the idea for a moment. While what Felix said was true, he could only dream of the type of trouble the fae would get him into in the meanwhile; for he all knew, Felix’s idea of a practice victim could have been someone especially dangerous to mess with like the leader of one of those anti-vampire groups. He’d let Grey teach him this later.

Felix groaned and fell back against the couch, this time laying away from him, “God, you are so boring. I’m just gonna sleep then, and don’t worry, I’ll just crash on the couch for now even though you know I’m too good for that.” they grumbled at little bit and hit him with their foot, “Mmm, you could at least get me a blanket, it’s cold.” they whined before curling up, turning on their side to bury their face into the back of the couch.

Locus rolled his eyes but still got up to go and find one from his bedroom. Before he’d been able to get blackout curtains, he’d pinned thick, heavy blankets across his windows to keep the daylight sun out. Coffins, as Grey put it, were gauche and really only needed if you were gonna be sleeping underground for a long time.

By the time he’d come back to the living room, Felix was already asleep, so he haphazardly tossed the blanket over them, knowing that if they were truly that cold then they’d wake up soon and fix it how they wanted.

It was still too early for him to go to sleep, but Locus didn’t feel right sitting around in the living room with someone sleeping in it...even though it was his living room and the only tv was in here.

He sighed...just what had he gotten himself into?


	2. II. Oljato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 had been slightly rewritten with some updated dialogue, added scenes, and plot holes filled. Also, the timeline is fixed a bit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Nonconsensual touching, implied/offered oral sex, nonconsensual flirting, drunken sexual advances, alcohol

Locus checked his phone and sighed...it had been an entire week since he’d been contacted about a hit job. None of his clients (vampire, werewolf, or what have you) had made any attempt at conversation and had seemingly cut him off. All in all, Locus had suspected this would happen. His clients wanted a human hitman, not a vampire. A vampire seen killing a human was politically troubling, and given that humans had more power in that aspect, the vampire in question would likely be found out and tried for the crime. And it wasn't like he could keep the fact that he’d been turned a secret.

As much as he hated to admit that the fae was right...they were. He was in no place to pass up a roommate currently, even if that roommate was annoying and troublesome all the same.

One night while they were out, he forced himself to go to the grocery store to buy more synthetic blood. Felix had continued to bring over bags of human blood but he rarely drank them, instead, piled them up in the back of the freezer. He’d get to them...eventually. He’d preferred to hold off on it as much as possible.

Once in front of the cold case that held them, he grimaced. He wasn’t alone. There was a vampiric couple nearby who was perusing the section as well, talking back and forth about blood types and labels. Locus had never really put much thought into all of that; true, there were different blood types but he’d never suspected they tasted differently to vampires. But, he also had to stop thinking like a human. Grey was a good teacher, but it would have been better if this had happened like it had in the movies...a vampire turns a person and then basically becomes their mentor. He had no such teacher in that respect; the person who’d turn him had attacked to kill him and nothing more.

By all means, he should be dead right now...well, _dead_ dead to be more specific. Grey had said, after a short ‘physical’, that he had only become a vampire by a very rare ‘disease’ called sanguinaire vampiris. Grey hadn’t really explained it in detail, just used layman terms as she went on. Basically, he wasn’t turned through normal means; he only turned because the vampire’s bite had been infectious enough. 

The couple beside him in the store eventually picked out a brand, HemoPure, which was actually more on the expensive side. He preferred the cheaper option, strictly for money purposes, and ignoring their comments about how ‘Zetabyte’ tasted watered down, grabbed a pack of it and went to check out.

~*~

It had now been two weeks since the fae had moved in with him and things had been...difficult. Their lifestyles were nearly incompatible as far as agreements went. About the only thing they had in common was their sleeping schedules and even that differed as he sometimes awoke to the fae passed out on his couch sleeping in that old shirt he'd let them borrow.

Locus shook his head as he walked to the kitchen one night, trying to ignore the light snoring that filled the living room. It was only 7pm so he couldn't be sure if Felix had just fallen asleep or was oversleeping.

They always fell asleep with the tv on, something that irked him greatly, and he went to turn it off. The program was stuck on a news channel of all things, running some story about a serial killer who only seemed to go after supernaturals. The press coverage left a lot to be desired with the only real information being that the targets were mainly werewolves. That suited him just fine he decided as the light of the tv died away.

As soon as the tv was off, the fae stirred.

“What time is it?” they asked instantly, groggy.

“Seven,” he replied flatly.

Almost instantly, the fae jumped up with a curse, throwing off their borrowed blanket as they headed towards the bathroom in a flash. He didn't think much of it, just shook his head. The fae had quit dancing at the Severed String almost a year ago and hadn't gone out much too much lately. It was hard to believe they were late for work.

He went back to his kitchen to grab a bottle of Zetabyte for the night. It had become a nightly ritual of sorts; wake up, drink a bottle, and be prepared for whatever the fae might try and pull that night.

After some time went by, the fae poked their head out of his bedroom door, obviously freshly showered, “You wanna start getting ready?” They fiddled haphazardly with an earring while saying this.

He looked back, face and eyes emotionless, “For what? ...and why?”

The fae rolled their eyes, entire body practically mimicking the motion, “Fuck Locus, we have a job tonight?” They walked over to the boxes filled with their things and grabbed a piece of black fabric from within, some kind of dress at first glance. Due to his rule about them not living here permanently, the fae’s things continued to remain in the boxes they’d brought over by the door.

“I told you to give me advance notice on that.” he growled out, setting the bottle in his hand on the counter with a firm clink. 

“Didn't I…?” they asked almost innocently, fishing out a pair of heels to match the dress before heading back to the bathroom without another word.

Sometimes he wondered if the fae did this to purposefully piss him off. If they were going in a dress, he supposed that meant he should find something nice as well, still, there was no telling where they going or what he'd be doing. Maybe he should dress smart, something easy to move around in case something bad really did happen. That's why he’d wanted a warning first. 

Eventually the fae sashayed out of his bathroom, personage heavy with rose-laced perfume despite the seeming pointlessness of it. He watched them pout as they put on their shoes, apparently waiting on something from him - perhaps a compliment?

When he said nothing, Felix huffed at him and told him to change his outfit to ‘something better’.

~*~

Locus preferred silence on average, even more so when he was driving, but it was obviously causing the fae great pain.

The drive to their job was over an hour away by car, and Felix practically looked on the verge of exploding already. Unless something really bothered him, Locus knew that holding a conversation was difficult on his end. It’s one of the reason he preferred silence in the first place.

After a good 20 minutes had passed, the fae began to pump their leg, rising up and down on the heel of their shoe. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye at the motion, watching them rest their chin in their hand as they looked out the window. Truly, they were attractive, and when quiet, they seemed almost peaceful. It was just a shame that visage was ruined upon the fae opening their mouth. Still, it was no surprise that everyone was attracted to them, regardless of orientation. As for himself, he was honest enough to admit when someone looked nice but with Felix…

Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh, softly caressing and dipping lower towards his inner thigh before rising back towards his crotch.

“What are you doing?” he asked harshly, shaking his thigh to discard the hand there before cutting his eyes back over.

The fae turned their head to look at him, “You seem really tense…”

“I think I'm appropriately cautious for someone about to walk blindly into danger.”

“Fuck, don't be so dramatic,” they chided with a small smile, twisting their body to the left and leaning slightly over the center console. “I can help with tense…’appropriately cautious’ too.”

The car slowed to a stop at a red light, the other 3 corners dark and empty. He sighed heavily, resting his head in his hand as he pinched the skin between his eyes. “Let's just focus on the job.” he ground out, refusing to look the fae in the eye.

The fae huffed and sat back up, “Fine, your loss.” 

He had hoped the conversation had ended up there, taking his foot off the brake and hitting the gas once the light switched to green. The faster they got there and completed this job, whatever it entailed, the better. After a few minutes, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. 

“You know it’d still be gay if I looked like a girl, right?” 

“Felix, that's not it.”

“Whatever…” they trailed off and looked out the window.

In a way, Locus supposed part of this behavior was due in part to his own fault. He'd never openly discussed anything sexual with the fae, merely halted any of their advances. If the fae continued to stay with him, they'd need to understand how he operated and the way he saw things as far as sex. It was only fair to both him and Felix. He'd just never thought about it to be perfectly honest; it was hard to remember sometimes that there were people out there, like Felix, who thought of sex openly and on a daily basis.

A few more minutes passed and he tried conversation again, “Answer me something...why the vial and the machine if you keep bringing over bags of human blood?”

“It's Grey’s way of trying to be nice, I guess? Besides, you don't just get a free pass to drink from me, asshole. I’m not one of your little fang-bangers. Grey and I have an agreement, but you're nowhere near that level yet. Besides, you barely drink human blood, not that Grey knows that, so mine would probably drive you crazy or something.” Now it was they who refused to look at him, talking more to the car window than anything else. Their words held some truth to it; if fae blood was like alcohol, the situation would resemble a young child drinking a bottle of wine. However, it wasn't a clear explanation. Grey’s way of being ‘nice’? It started to make him wonder if Grey even knew she was providing those blood bags at all...especially since neither of them had informed her that Locus preferred synthetic.

Accusing the fae of stealing them wouldn't get him anywhere tonight.

~*~

By the time they arrived, the fae’s mood had lifted tremendously. At the very least, they'd carefully put on their mask of seduction and were ready to get down to business.

“What am I supposed to be doing?” he asked as they applied some kind of lipstick.

“Normally I'd just tell you to stand around and look pretty but not this time.” they laughed and put the stick back in their bag and began to fish for something else, “I need to know you can handle yourself and that I'm not the one saving _your_ ass. So this time, you get to do all the undercover dirty work.”

He tensed, “Felix, that's not what we-...” he sighed, “What am I supposed to do?”

“My contact wants information on this guy’s ledger book. Get in, find it, take pictures, maybe even change a few numbers and cause some bedlam if you want. You know, have some fun. Also, here, your phone.” ‘His phone’ was a simple grey flip phone that didn't stand out from any other like it. Felix even told him they had a million just like it.

Getting out of the car, they both began the short walk towards the house. It was lit up as brightly as possible and the house was more a mansion than anything else. There were numerous other cars lining the gravel-paved walkway and other guests milling around them to get to the front door. Without warning, the fae latched onto his arm and scooted in close.

“What are you doing now?” he whispered, a little on the exasperated side.

“You're my date so play the part right.” Their eyes were closed but their smile was fierce and merciless, “If you don't, I'll have to act like a pixie and hide every one of your left shoes.”

A ridiculous threat to be sure, but to him, it was enough to cause him to grab and hold the fae’s hand wrapped at his arm. Why did they have to be so annoying?

~*~

The inside of the mansion was decorated heavily and it was clear that the owners spared no expense for their party. Everything sparkled and shined, including the tiles on the floor, but none more so than the enormous chandelier that hung in the main ballroom.

The fae told him they'd need to look the part of party-goers which apparently involved saying hello to strangers as well as the host. It was tiresome to be sure but the feeling that sat in his gut was one of unease...he hadn't thought about it until now but here he was, a vampire amongst a room full of humans. It was easy for him to detect other supes now but they were noticeably absent. Then...why did no one seem to care? Normally a vampire out the open would cause at least a little concern; not everyone was open-minded or ‘open-arms’ towards supernatural creatures making themselves known. That was a fact he knew first hand. But it did run both ways. Many of his previous clients saw him as lesser, a human dog to be used and nothing more. And if that dog outlived it’s usefulness...

He asked Felix about their presence here and if they were welcome, who only responded that no one was paying attention to a vampire when they had the pleasure of staring at a fae. Locus frowned at this but said nothing. Eventually he took it as truth when the only comments he received that night were a few ‘you look a little on the pale side’.

It wasn't long after their tortuously long meet and greet that the fae pulled them aside, motioning that they were headed over to the guards blocking the stairwell. ‘Guards’ was a subjective term, they were simply two humans in dark suits with earpieces. Locus doubted they even had guns. Felix’s plan involved chatting them up and leading them slightly away so that he could slip up the stairs.

The fae had told him to use his super speed but despite the fae’s wishes, Locus had yet to master that. It wasn't a big deal, nothing he couldn't overcome, but it was definitely a secret he planned on keeping a little longer. When he and Grey had their scheduled meetings, they talked more on the history and philosophy of vampirism than his actual powers...Grey had agreed it would do him good to learn what he was apart now although if his stomach was still capable of turning, it would be in knots over that thought.

The fae sashayed over to the guards which drew his eyes, wine flute gingerly clasped in their hand as they nonchalantly tried to go up the stairs. A halting hand was produced by one of the guards to block their path; currently he was still too far away to hear the conversation but he knew he had nothing to be concerned with. If there was any thing the fae was good for it was for running their mouth. 

He sidled up closer, doing his best not to be seen. Felix could only glamour one person at a time so this was all them right now - no tricks, just pure quick wit and silver tongue. But he couldn't focus on that, everything was going too fast and he needed to stay focused. He wished he'd been better prepared for tonight; this wasn't like a hit job, he couldn't just go out guns blazing if things went wrong. 

The stairwell in question was covered, located in a sort of hallway which meant this must be the backstairs. As long as he got up unseen, the job would be a success. He tried to repeat Felix’s instructions as he went: get in, find the ledger book, take the pictures, then get out. If he was still capable of feeling the effects of nausea he'd be feeling it right now for sure. If he was caught or found out in any way, it was over. His strength wouldn't help him; killing anyone wouldn't do any good…unless he killed everyone here - a thought he quickly shook away. Without being able to use his heightened senses and speed, his only skill in this was luck.

The doors upstairs were unlocked, and he followed the floor plan directions he'd been given verbally. The ledger book was in the study, somewhere on the main desk. It was a large black book that was opened to a random page. When he found it, he took as many pictures as he deemed necessary and sent them to Felix’s phone - the only number listed in the contacts. He waited a moment or so for a text back, some kind of confirmation to let him know the job had been completed.

When he received no immediate response, Locus realized he probably wasn't going to get one. Best to get out while he was still in the clear.

~*~

The fae hadn't spoken to him in over 30 minutes.

It was a sight that practically terrified him.

They'd both left the party in a normal fashion after he'd arrived back downstairs. The fae had said their goodbyes, hugs and cheek kisses for the new ‘friends’ they'd made, before grabbing his arm and heading towards the door. Locus didn't begrudge them that, already steeling themselves for the conversation sure to occur once the car doors had safely closed...but they said nothing. He started the car, backed out onto the road, and put them back on the path to Armonia.

By the time the 30 minute mark passed, he'd begun to grow worried. The fae wasn't starved for attention or conversation, they were quiet and almost complacent with a tiny smile adorning their face. Locus couldn't even remember if Felix had locked eyes with him since leaving. Maybe...the fae was waiting on him to say something?

He thought of how to begin...did Felix get the pictures? Were they acceptable? Did they get caught? Were they in some kind of trouble? Why was the fae so quiet? His head was spinning.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Felix grabbed his arm and began to laugh, “Holy fuck I can't believe you actually pulled that off! I mean, I guess I can but still!” they laughed heartily, throwing a hand over their eyes. Why all the laughter? Had he done something wrong? “Your face was so funny, ah fuck sorry, it's just you looked all worried and shit.” they laughed a few more times, giving heavy breaths in between. “Come on,” the fae practically sang, reaching over to grab his arm again, giving it a harsh squeeze that was obviously meant to be comforting, “Turn right up here and I'll buy you dinner.”

“I don't need to eat.”

“Fine, drink, what the fuck ever.” they laughed again, smile stretched across their face openly. They weren't going to take no for an answer, that was clearly obvious if the hand on his arm was any indication.

Locus sighed but took the next turn. Tonight wasn't going how he would have planned it all. It was all too obvious they differed in too many areas; Felix lived fast and reckless, a strange thing for an immortal. With all this time, didn't the fae ever grow bored of this lifestyle? Would he too grow to be like this one day, a moraless individual who only found pleasure in the basest of things? Would that choice be the only option for him after awhile? Maybe he was being overly dramatic.

Locus cut his eyes over at Felix, the fae mindlessly lost in their phone's text messages; pale, painted fingers flying rapidly over the keys. Was it the contact? Some of their friends? He prayed it was the former. He wasn't looking for a night out partying with the fae. He'd much rather be at his apartment, passing the time with reading the books he'd never gotten around to or even lore about supes, either way, he'd still be in the quiet and the controlled. And yet, here he was, on his way to a bar.

“Is this a fae bar we’re going to?” he asked out of morbid curiosity, unable to stop from wondering just how the clientele would react to a vampire walking in the door...much less one with a fae on their arm.They might even think Locus was hurting Felix...

“Nah, it's human, but they take supes.” the fae said, eyes still glued to their phone screen.

The information was of little comfort. True, this meant a majority of patrons were the open-minded few who treated supes like any other person, but this also meant it was a dangerous place for humans and supes alike. Places likes this weren’t immune to anti-groups or the supes who chose to live freely and unabashed by the rules society had placed on them. All in all, they’d be sitting ducks. Still, the likelihood that a raid or an attack was going to happen tonight was slim. 

Locus sighed again although he tried to control it; technically he didn't need to breath anymore, something Felix explained he'd learn to stop doing in time. That, along with biting his bottom lip. As a human, he'd had a few nervous habits: picking at his nails, worrying the longer strands of hair that fell out of his bun, bouncing his leg at random intervals, etc., but lip biting was not one of them. In fact, the scars on his bottom lip were only there because he sometimes lacked the control to keep his fangs in, especially when he was hungry. Felix hadn't said anything about them so he could only assume they hadn't noticed the scars.

Then again, Locus couldn't be sure. He had an inkling there was a lot that Felix didn't let on to, that they were much more observant and intelligent than they appeared and not just from their numerous years of living. After all, Felix had successfully forced him to do one of their jobs while the fae stayed below to party. All Locus had been tonight was a means to an end. The thought made him a bit angry, maybe even a little upset, but he also found he wasn't able to argue with Felix's logic; what good was a partner if you didn't know what they were capable of? His past as a hitman didn't really matter if they weren't killing anyone although Locus had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't too far off. 

Honestly, killing seemed to have lost its luster. People treated vampires differently than other supes, like humans would treat a serial killer Grey explained. Vampires were seen as murderers and not much else and he wasn't keen on delivering to a stereotype. Would he kill if necessary? Of course. His survival instinct was too strong. Would be kill for money? He wanted to say no, that those days were done but…

“You're looking all tense again.” the fae chirped.

“Put your hands on me again and I'll break them.”

~*~

God, he'd forgotten just how noisy a bar could be. Locus had spent his fair share in some before, mostly during his college years with once close friends but that had been some time ago. The last time he'd been in one was when he'd gone back to the String a second time to find Felix.

The noise and blaring lights from the small stage in the back were just as irritating as when he was human. The featured band tonight was local, made up entirely of humans, and was playing something akin to rock n’ roll. The songs themselves weren't bad but the bass from the speakers rocked his entire core. It was a little unnerving, especially for someone like himself; loud noises in particular had always made him nervous.

Felix grabbed his arm and led them towards some kind of table or booth; he wasn't sure what to call it. The seat resembled a sort of couch with a small table in front of that. The entirety of the area was sectioned off with red cords, and a sign not too far away read VIP. Locus shook his head in disdain; it wasn't entirely unthinkable that Felix was the type to spend every last penny of a job as soon as it hit their bank account. It made him slightly worry for his own meager 40%; an amount that now seemed unfair as he'd been the one to do all the footwork.

The two of them ordered drinks, or rather, Felix ordered for them as the tiny waitress girl that came to take their order was frightened by his glare. He hadn't really meant to look that way, it's just that a glare was beginning to become his permanent expression...at least around Felix.

The waitress squeaked a response and disappeared, returning a short time later with Felix’s cocktail and his own bottle of Zetabyte. The girl took pride in making sure that she explained how she followed the directions right, heated the bottle up to specifically 98.6 degrees, and that she hoped he was okay with O-positive because it was all they had. 

He didn't look at her as he responded, grumbling out a fine with his arms crossed. He figured all the synthetic blood tasted the same so why bother with type? That sounded too disgusting to think about and here this little human girl was -

“You'll have to excuse my friend, he was born a grumpy asshole.” Felix took a huge swig of their drink, nearly emptying the martini glass.

“He’s our first vampire.” she giggled before jumping away back to the bar but as if remembering something turned back, “Oh and uh…”

“Sir’s fine,” Felix supplied with a small smile and slight eye roll as they moved to lean on Locus, their pale hand grabbing his much darker palm.

“Sorry, I'm just not use to calling someone so pretty,‘sir’. You must be a fairy or something!”

Felix winked at her, “Dead on, babe.” 

The girl giggled again as she skipped back to the bar, continuously remaining ignorant on her pronunciation.

Of course, he hadn't even thought about this aspect. In a mainly human bar that served supes, they may as well be a sideshow attraction. Locus grit his teeth, nearly grinding them until he thought better of it as he imagined his fangs popping out on accident.

“Lighten up, will you? You'll learn to think that shit’s cute then annoying as fuck.” the fae explained, draining their glass, “Besides, job fucking completed. We deserve to celebrate, okay?”

Locus huffed in response, arms still crossed as he sought for something to look at, anything that could vaguely grab his attention. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be made a mockery of, he didn't want...he didn't want to be around humans. Being here 5 minutes was long enough to make him yearn for the quiet study near Grey’s lab back at the nest. Telling Felix this was pointless, there was no way they could possibly understand. In fact, he didn’t really understand it. He hadn’t been a vampire that long so where had those thoughts come from? His desire to not be around humans anymore?

Conversation passed between them, however brief, as Locus continued to remain short with the fae, hoping they'd get the idea sooner or later. Locus was tempted to leave them twice, expecting them to find their own way home, but if he did that he may as well kiss his 40% earnings goodbye. It was something he might have been able to cut his losses on if he wasn't in dire straights as far as work went. It wasn't like he could keep the information that he'd turned into a vampire a secret from his former clients, after all. He wasn’t exactly sure on the details, but he’d always heard that when vampires killed each other for any reason other than territory or food that they would face some kind of punishment from their elders.

Locus had lost track of time. How long had they been in here? An hour? Two? Even more than that? He couldn't even remember just how many drinks Felix had had but it definitely outnumbered the one bottle he'd been drinking from. Unsurprisingly, the effects of that we're beginning to show on the fae. He hadn't even known it was possible for fae to get drunk but Felix was pulling it off with aplomb. 

The second time Felix tried to get up to ‘dance’, Locus pulled him back down to the seat, just like the first, only to have them whine back at him. 

“I wanna dance…” they slurred out, grabbing his right arm just like in the car and begin to sway back and forth with their grip on his shirt.

“You need to sit still before you get us thrown out. We need to leave if you're that drunk.” Babysitting a supernatural creature that was hundreds of years older than him...what had happened to his life? If you'd told him three years earlier he'd be lecturing a drunken faerie about not stripping in a bar then he probably would have shot on sight.

“Mmmm, no I don't wanna leave yet, fuck, we just got here.” they whined again, pulling on his shirt as if that would somehow force him up, “I just wanna dance a little bit.” Locus forced them to stop pulling and put their hands down by their side.

“No, it's bad enough everyone's been staring at us since we walked in.” he explained, noting the stares they were still receiving. Two supes in a human bar, and to top it off, a vampire and fae were sitting together like nothing was wrong. It was like watching a snake and a mongoose having a play date.

The fae chuckled beside him, scooting closer to him as they sat up on their knees, “They're just jealous.” they whispered, sultry, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair. The action sent a chill down his back...not one from pleasure, one brought on from the fact that he hated people touching his hair; it made his skin crawl at the first initial touch. “They're just jealous that you get to sit with me and they don't.” they whispered again, tone tinged with playfulness but ultimately covered up with an air of seduction. The fae was so close he could feel their breath on his ear.

Locus reached up to move the fae’s hands away from his hair before they could loosen the tie there, “I need to take you home.” Well, his home to be more exact. Hopefully the fae would pass out on his couch once they were there and leave him be for the rest of the night. Maybe they'd even fall asleep in the car so he wouldn't have to deal with this.

The fae laughed, “If you promise to kiss me, I'll leave.”

“Felix, no, you're drunk.”

The fae whined again, “So? It's just a kiss.” they drawled as they made a pass to get closer to him, Locus bringing his hand up to keep a safe distance between the two of them.

“No. You're drunk.” he repeated, getting to his feet and throwing a few bills from his wallet on the table. “Put your shoes back on, stand up, and let's go.” The fae grumbled at his orders, retying the straps of their heeled shoes nonetheless.

It wasn't until they stumbled that Locus realized the implication of his request; this was going to be harder than looked.

~*~

All the way back home he heard whining, however he was tempted to upgrade that to bitching if Felix didn't stop.

They were blathering on about how they weren't really drunk and that fae couldn't get drunk and this was nothing more than them pretending to be drunk...Locus didn't buy it for a minute. He couldn't fathom how stupid the idea was, how improbable it could be that they could ‘pretend’ to be this drunk just because they wanted to.

Pulling into the parking garage accompanying his building was nothing short of a god-send. Practically flying in, he turned in the first empty space and parked the car. Jumping out with keys in hand, Locus began to walk towards the elevator and left Felix to get out by themselves. They were just pretending to be drunk after all, an illusion and nothing more. As he waited for the elevator’s descent, Felix sidled up to him and grabbed onto him. 

Locus looked down at the fae but said or did nothing. He felt some twinge of pity within him then although he wasn't sure why. He supposed as long as the fae was quiet, he'd help them. At the first sound, he would throw them across the parking garage.

The elevator arrived with a small ding and they rode up to the third floor. The rest of the walk was short, and Felix leaned against the adjacent wall as he unlocked the apartment door. Once open, the fae staggered inside, took off their shoes, and practically fell face first on the couch; a sight that might have made Locus laugh if things between them were different.

“Don't you need to take your makeup off?” Perhaps a dumb question but he didn't want makeup smears all over his couch.

“Mmmmm,” the fae groaned into the leather cushion of the couch before passing out.

Locus could only shake his head in response, thankful for the fact that he was unable to get headaches anymore although that didn't stop him from shaking his head in disdain and throwing a hand over his eyes.

The blanket from earlier that night had been thrown to the floor when Felix awakened so Locus grabbed it and threw it over them haphazardly...something else that seemed to be a part of his nightly ritual. 

The clock on his oven read 2:26am...way too early for him to go to bed. He supposed if the fae was out of commission for the night then maybe he should clean the place. It had been awhile since he'd spot-cleaned the apartment, still not quite use to the idea of cleaning in the middle of the night. In fact, his guns were overdo for a good cleaning, and the act of it usually calmed him down.

Heading to his bedroom, he bent down and reached for the black case shoved carefully under his bed. The case came with a numerical lock code, an old style lock that required the numbers to be rotated on a dial then two latches to be pushed sideways to open.

The gun inside was a shotgun, barrel black with a wooden stock and a golden insignia design that lay inbetween. The gun itself was heavily modded with two extra chambers for bullets and the pump action for reloading had sufficiently been removed. This cut down his firing time immensely, estimating him to shoot at least twice as fast if not more; reloading an empty clip still unfortunately took time but with 24 shots at his disposal, he rarely worried about that situation happening. Due to the increased fire rate, a cool down mechanism had been installed near the end of the barrel as well. In summary, he'd created a semi-automatic shotgun, a weapon that took a good bit of skill to master due to the immense kickback knocking the gun’s aim off balance.

If he was uncertain of his target's whereabouts and he had no need for stealth, he preferred the shotgun. Otherwise, his weapon of choice was a sniper rifle. That particular gun lay in the trunk of his car in a hidden compartment. The gun’s sight was the most advanced he could find, having two lenses instead of one, bigger clip, increased fire rate, etc.. Modifying that one had become a pet project and a favorite of his so he rarely went anywhere job-wise without it.

Looking at the shotgun now caused his hand to twitch, a familiar urge wanting to rise within him, to grab the barrel, to feel that weight in his hands again...to fire the weapon, to pierce human flesh or supe hide...Locus gave an internal sigh and closed the case. He'd clean them when he was certain the fae was in a deep sleep.

Normally, he'd lock the door to his room and clean the guns there but he needed the expansive space the living room offered.

Walking back into the living room, he was met with sight of Felix over by their boxes of things, casually but quickly slipping into some jeans before anyone could see their ass. Actually, this was the first time he'd ever seen the fae in something other than a dress or skirt...maybe. It was hard to recall.

“Felix, what are you doing now?” he asked exasperated, still sure the fae was under the influence.

“I'm getting dressed, what's it look like?” they answered in perfectly coherent English, not bothering to turn around and face him. “I told you at the bar we basically just fake drunk...since, like I told you, we can't actually do it.” They slipped on a nondescript shirt and pulled a black and orange jacket from one of their boxes, “As to where I'm about to go, who knows? Wherever the fuck I feel like.”

“Felix-”

“It's too early and I don't want to sleep. I'd invite you to come but you're as lame as hell and I want to party. I've been cooped up in here for three weeks, Locus. Fuck.” The fae cursed before grabbing their key to the apartment, throwing open the door, and heading out.

Locus wasn't sure why but he felt a little...ill. It was the only word he could think of to describe this feeling. Was Felix really so dissatisfied with staying here? With him? He knew he should have been angry at that fact and told Felix that the fae didn't have to stay here...but he couldn't do that. Despite how annoying and just generally unpleasant the fae could be, Locus actually preferred them in the apartment if only because it was just another body nearby...almost like someone to watch his back. The thought was comforting enough although he had a hard time picturing Felix warning him of danger. In fact they were more the time to bring it home with them. It wasn’t that he trusted the fae, he just trusted them not to kill him. 

Maybe...he needed to speak with Grey about this. Perhaps this confusion stemmed from something vampiric? He'd always heard and read about vampires taking companions in novels and other lore and that eternity was hell in the long run. He rarely thought on things like this because of how much it upset him. He didn't want to think about the fact that he'd never grow older, that he was a monster, and that if Felix ever really got tired of him then he'd spend his life alone. As a human, he'd made peace with that but as a vampire...

Locus walked back to his bedroom to retrieve his tablet; he didn’t own a laptop because the tablet worked well enough.

If he had to choose a companion, Felix wouldn't be his first choice. He'd much rather have someone like Grey who preferred their own space, or Kimball who was just as no-nonsense as he. In fact, a majority of what happened to him was Felix’s fault. He was sure of it. He honestly wasn’t sure how but after the way their first job had gone...there was a nagging feeling in the back of Locus’s head that he just couldn’t shake. He’d been low on blood that night, but he could still perfectly visually the face of the fae leaning over him as he lay dying.

He wasn't going to wait for Felix to get back tonight. In fact, they could be gone for another 3 weeks and he wouldn't care. They'd already made it clear they didn't care for him or his well being, were more than apt to use him for their own reasons, and as long as he wasn't willing to sleep with them, Locus might as well be dead to Felix...right? Besides, his skills were starting to get rusty.

Pulling up the Internet tab, the home page pulled up to Google. 

He typed into the search bar: ‘how to kill a faerie’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers for being so extremely patient with me as I write this story. Originally this was just self-indulgent so I wasn't too worried about plot holes but when I realized how many kudos I had after two chapters I was like, I gotta fix all that stuff. Shouldn't be anymore fixes like this one though so thank you so much again!
> 
> P.S. I love kudos!


	3. III. Phenomena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: threesome mention/implied, nonconsensual touching through glamour, sex scene between main character and OC, masturbation scene, alcohol/smoking

Felix awoke the next morning, groggy and tired as fuck. They couldn't exactly remember what had happened...or where they were...or how they'd gotten here. They hadn't passed out from being drunk or anything like that, hell no, but they had definitely ended up back at another bar and had definitely gone home with someone.

The fae looked over to their left, then their right. Oh yeah, now they remembered. They'd gone to a supe-only bar, god only knows what the name was, and had ended up going home with a maenaid and her human lover. Maenaids were the greatest because their whole existence was nothing but a giant party; they worshiped some god who demanded they spend the majority of their days fucking and getting drunk...it was honestly a miracle her human hadn't shriveled up and died at this point. She'd probably gone through a lot of them, the fae decided as they climbed out from in between the two of them and over the covers. The three of them had fallen asleep the same way they'd fucked - with the fae in the middle.

The fae stumbled to their feet and looked around for their pants. Fuck only knows where the maenaid had thrown them then last night when she practically tore them off, same with their shirt. Eventually they spotted them hanging off a potted plant in the corner and slipped them on. Still feeling like shit, the fae made their way to the bathroom and grimaced at the sight in the mirror. 

Their face was streaked with make-up lines and lipstick marks. Those were nothing compared to the welted, red bumps that covered their neck like some kind of malady. Normally, the sight of them would have made them smirk; it was usually a good indication that their night had been fucking amazing, but the longer they stared, the guiltier they felt. For some reason they thought about Locus and cursed. 

Why the hell were they thinking about Locus? 

Yeah, Locus was ‘important’ to them but so far things hadn't gone anywhere. They shouldn't be feeling like shit for fucking a maenaid and a random guy, they'd done it plenty of times in the past. It wasn't like Locus was dating them or anything...they hadn't even had a real kiss yet. It had to be because Locus found them repulsive or something, why else would he want to resist them? They were gorgeous. No one ever said ‘no’, and if they did, the fae had ways of making them change their minds. Locus was different, he couldn't be glamoured, and if the last 3 weeks the two of them spent together in his apartment were any indication, he couldn't be won over by simple means either. It was frustrating. Honestly, Felix wasn't even so sure why they wanted Locus to like them so badly; it's just that everyone did sooner or later. 

Maybe all they wanted was a good fuck, but hell, they could get that anywhere.

The fae began to raid the bathroom and thankfully found makeup remover in a drawer. They wiped their face clean with an applicator pad, tossed it in the trash, then left to find their shirt and jacket.

They were starving. Maybe they should go and get breakfast or something. Anything was better than going back to Locus’s apartment and sitting in the quiet for hours with a dull, throbbing headache.

As they left the maeniad’s home, their cellphone vibrated with a new text message.

Opening it, they smirked. Perfect, they'd wanted another job to get their mind off things.

~*~

It was still daylight when they made it back to the apartment.

The headache was still there, full and throbbing in a painful way that indicated the fae needed more sleep. The only problem was they weren't tired or sleepy in the slightest they noted, grabbing a bottle water out of the fridge before throwing themselves onto the couch and flipping on the tv. The channel has been left on some vampire news network to which Felix rolled their eyes at. At least Locus was making an attempt to adjust to what he was...maybe it was just out of morbid curiosity.

Deciding they were still hungry, the fae got up again, kicking off the blanket they'd had, and went to the kitchen. They usually didn't keep much food here because they weren't fond of cooking, and all of Locus’s old food has gone bad and needed to be thrown out. Felix made themselves a bowl of cereal and headed back to the couch just as the boring, featured story was interrupted by a news bulletin.

“This just in - we have a breaking news situation from the field and will try to keep you updated as we learn more information.” the pale face of the newswoman disappeared and switched to an Indian woman wearing a _hijab_ , a microphone in her right hand. She was obviously in somewhere in Armonia near a deserted lot.

“Thank you, Lisa. Here behind me you can see policemen and EMTs on the scene of what appears to be a brutal double murder. The coroner has positively identified one as a shifter but are still unsure of the other. Considering the state of the body, it is unfortunately presumed to be vampire.” The woman had walked as closely as possible to the scene as she was allowed throughout her entire report. Felix’s mouth gave a small twist at the woman's disregard for the shifter’s life but then again they were watching a strictly vampire channel. And it's not as if the fae and shifters were on good terms or anything.

At that, Felix listened half-heartedly until they gave a time of death. It was a good 30-45 minutes after they'd left Locus’s apartment last night. A small part of them froze, taking a rough swallow of their bite of cereal...that could have been them.

Felix couldn't help but wonder if this was connected to the string of were- deaths in the area. They'd been playing that news story for weeks and each time a different were- had been killed; mostly wolf, but there had been some tigers, jaguars, panthers, etc. It wasn't long before the news reporter made the connection between the two stories before handing things back over to the woman in the news room. The blonde-haired newswoman, Lisa or whatever, warned all the vamps watching out there to be careful and keep their eyes open.

Felix shut the tv off after that. 

This supernatural serial killer or whatever you wanted to call them was getting serious. They'd gotten bored killing werewolves and were moving on to other races.

They quickly checked their phone, waiting on any new messages from their contact - aptly filed under the name Charon. Charon was the company, not any one client that gave them info on jobs. The phone was blank as ever. Putting their bowl on the table, the fae laid down and tried to go to sleep, forcing themselves to stop wondering if they'd properly locked the door.

~*~

It was a few weeks later, on Halloween to be exact, that the time came to put the job in motion. By this time, the fae had all but forgotten the serial killer on tv...but that didn't mean things had stopped.

But the job was what mattered regardless.The job: shill. The target; idiotic but handsome looking business guy named Evans throwing a Halloween party in his big ass mansion. You really couldn't ask for a better opportunity to slip in undiscovered and unnoticed; they wouldn't even have to wear a mask for this really, hundreds of people milling about some mansion and minimal security was going to make this job a breeze and Felix did love easy money.

Locus, however, was disapproving, broody, and boring as always. He didn't even compliment them on their costume even though the fae had put hours of work into it. What Locus did have for them was more complaints and questions about why Felix was dressed like this and if he was required to join them.

“Yes, _Locus_ , you _have_ to go. This is a job.” they stressed while touching up their mascara in the bathroom mirror, feeling a little bit like they were talking to a kid.

“I know that,” Locus growled back, fists clenched as he stood in the doorway, “I meant do I have to don a ridiculous costume like you?”

“First off, the word you're looking for is sexy. And no, you don't. It's better if you don't stand out actually.” The fae paused for only a second, popping a cap off a tube of lip gloss and applying it, “Besides, if anyone asks what you're supposed to be just say you're a vampire and take your fangs out.” Felix laughed at the thought although Locus found no amusement in it...not that he ever did. Now he was probably going to mope all night and go through more silent existential bullshit about ‘what he was supposed to be’. And to think, Felix had even praised him once for not falling into that weird depression that a majority of baby vamps did. Nope, it was still there. Locus just bottled all his emotions and feelings up like some kind of machine. It was great, Felix noted, _if_ you liked talking to a brick wall.

All the same, Felix took a moment to admire themselves in the bathroom mirror, secretly wishing that Locus would just get a floor-length one already. The costume might be a little over the top but their appearance meant a lot to them, and as a fae, the idea of partying was not one lost on them. What was the point in living if  
you couldn't enjoy yourself? Their costume was all frills and laces, angelic, with a pair of semi-cheap looking wings. They'd wanted nicer ones but ran out of time. In the beginning, they'd planned to just wear wings and lingerie but humans were still the uptight prudes they always were and the fae’s physical appearance seemed to always cause some upset; why humans got iffy about a masculine looking person in a skirt was beyond them.

The costume was still very reminiscent of lingerie considering the white panties and frilly skirt coupled together with a flat, white top that resembled a muscle shirt and cut off at the midriff. The ‘sleeves’ they wore were actually long, fingerless gloves that went well past their elbow. Maybe it was a little much but the twin-tailed butt cape was their favorite part, and they had no shame in admitting how many times they twirled around in it.

Once fully dressed and ready to go, Felix made their way from the bedroom to the living room, secretly hoping Locus would finally take notice. A little compliment wasn’t too much to ask, especially from that asshole. All they got was another comment about the length of their skirt, prompting the fae to lean stomach first against the kitchen counter and pull their skirt up over their ass, revealing their skimpy, white panties, “Gives new meaning to the phrase “fairy tail”, doesn't it?”

But again, Locus said nothing, just rolled his eyes and went to grab his keys. The fae sighed and blew a tuft of hair out of their face.

~*~

Another job meant another car trip was in order; it was definitely not something the fae looked forward to. Their talks usually ended in fights and it just wasn't worth the headache tonight. Tonight was supposed to be fun and relaxing and best of all, all they had to do was one simple shill job and another huge paycheck was on the way to their bank account. 

“Can you...explain what happened last night?”

Felix rolled their eyes, “Explain what? The drunk thing?”

“Yes.”

Felix rolled their eyes again, this time with a half smile, “Okay, so all fae can use illusions, right? But we can't get drunk because of some stupid...thing, I don't know. So we emulate how drunk humans act by casting an illusion of being drunk on ourselves. It's not like a glamour either. Get it?” they asked, absentmindedly chewing on their thumbnail. Why Locus was curious about that the fae wasn't sure. It really wasn't that big of deal; it wasn't like vampires could do it...although they couldn't get drunk through alcohol either. “Why do you wanna know? You finally want to party with me?” they asked coyly, leaning back against the seat and turning their head left to look at him. Even Locus’s profile was gorgeous, damn.

“No, I just want to understand. About the fae, I mean.” Locus quickly tacked on, trying to make it seem like it had nothing to do with Felix personally. The fae was sure of it at least. 

“Aww, I know you care so much about me already but what's with the sudden interest, Locs?”

“I…” he paused, a quick cut of his eyes over that had the fae raising their brows, “I did some research the other night on faeries and fae…’culture’.” Locus was obviously looking for the right word but culture was pretty close Felix supposed. “You haven't told me much and I wanted to be aware of what might harm you.”

“And?”

“A gunshot to the head.”

“Boom.” Felix joked, laughing as they drew two fingers to the side of their forehead and pulling a fake trigger, “It's that way with any creature really and we’re no different. Hard to function without a brain...and the other way? There's only two ways to kill a fae.” they asked, wiggling two fingers.

“Blood drained.” Locus said simply, short.

“Yes and there it is. Vampires almost drank the fae into extinction so that's why we went into hiding millennia ago. Now can we please chill out on the 20 questions routine tonight and just have fun?”

“You say that every night.” Locus replied, taking a glance over his shoulder to make sure it was okay to merge.

Felix gave a small frown, “Yes, I sure as hell do and you still never listen to me. So let's have fun tonight...for me?” the fae asked, poking out their lower lip in what was supposed to be a cute pout. Locus wasn't buying it.

“Tell me what the job is.”

“Shill.”

“...Explain.”

“I have here, in my bag, a very priceless almost flawless diamond - and yes I've already jerked off on it twice.” Locus rolled his eyes but Felix kept going, “Mr. Evans is the rival businessman of my contact’s client. Now, I ask you, what would Mr. Evans, a small time businessman living on daddy’s allowances, be doing with a diamond like this unless... _he stole it_?And hell if that doesn't get him put away for years I've also got a shit ton of contraband _annnd_ there's also a small bomb. Dealer’s choice I guess.” The fae could swear Locus’s forehead broke out into a sweat...even though he wasn't capable of that anymore. “What do you think will cause more of a ruckus? I mean, I'm loving the bomb personally.”

“We’re...indicting an innocent man?” Locus asked, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly he could have torn it off.

“ _Tch_ ,Locus,” the fae scoffed, “Innocent is one of those subjective things. You want to eat, right? We're not doing this crap just to fuck shit up, even though it's _fun_ but because we need money and we have to eat and just - look I shouldn't have to justify this, okay? Seriously Locus, you use to kill people.” they huffed, crossing their arms and turning to look out the window.

“ _Use to_ ,"the vamp urged with a turn of his head, “I don't anymore. And whenever I did there was good reason. My last job was a human who was embezzling from a vampire.”

“And…you don't think that guy deserved a human trial with human people instead of some clad-in-black scary guy with a shotgun? Or is that okay because you knew first hand that the guy did something wrong?”

Locus was silent, maybe searching for some retort to the fae’s flawless logic. 

The rest of the ride was silent.

~*~

Once parked, Felix hopped out of the car, slinging their small bag over their shoulder as they headed off towards the door. The fae hoped Locus took notice of that; normally they sat and waited for him to get the door opened.

Without a word, they headed inside and joined the party, the crowd practically parting as they walked in.

It was dark, purple and blue hues in neon colors radiated from all over the room. This was the perfect environment for them, it was where they flourished...thrived. The fae could feel eyes on them - hungry, angry, lust-filled. The entire room was suddenly in a swirl of emotion and they could feel it with their entire body. As they passed, the crowd moved in closer and they ran their hand down the chest of a male passerby as they went...fuck yes, tonight was going to be a good one. Locus be damned.

They passed through the crowd and headed towards the small bar, giving a fake, warm smile to the young bartender there. The man stopped mid sentence, basically dropping whatever he'd been fiddling which coincidentally was a drink, and immediately turned his attention to Felix. The boy was cute, tripped over his words as he struggled to get his usual greeting out, then fumbled over himself as he messily attempted a cocktail. The boy spilled the first try, but held it together on the 2nd attempt. Felix thanked him, reaching over the bar and grabbing his hand, eyes turning a liquid brown as they stared into the boy’s own.

The boy relaxed instantly, the tension in his muscles disappearing almost instantly as he returned Felix’s stare, effectively glamoured. Felix cooed low, the boy able to hear despite the loud booming of the speakers. Locus be damned, Felix chorused mentally, it had been a long time since they'd glamoured anyone and they wanted to make sure they hadn't forgotten how. The fae wondered how easy it would be for them and the boy to slip away into the bathroom for a quickie.

The fae’s plans were immediately shattered as a fist came crashing down next to them; the bar and the glasses on the shelf behind the boy rattled in response to the thud. Felix didn't jump but it did break their concentration as well as the glamour and the boy blinked, confused as to what just happened. Locus barked something at the boy and he ran off. Felix pouted, Locus was such a cockblock.

“What are you doing?” Locus growled, “Stop wasting time and focus.”

Felix rolled their eyes and puffed their cheeks, only releasing the air to take a sip of your drink. “You're no fun.” they mumbled, deciding to down their drink. These sweet tasting drinks were good but had little alcohol and the fae was starting to regret their choice. It wasn't for getting drunk, it was purely the want of the burn that would sting and numb their throat.

“Whatever you're going to do, I suggest you do it and quit flirting with random strangers.”

Felix twisted their face into a grimace and placed their glass onto the bar, muttering a ‘fuck you too, Locus’ under their breath as they went off to ‘mingle’. The vamp was young but he should still have advanced hearing so there's no way that he missed that. Good.

Getting the job done was important to the fae, but there was a huge difference between their jobs and Locus’s hit jobs and the way the twoof them worked. Locus was use to precision and speed because if the hit job got away, the job was a failure. Felix’s jobs required them to play the long game whether it was blending in at a party or spending weeks getting close to a target to drop the bomb on them...literally in this case anyways. Evans, the target, had actually been at the party a few weeks ago and while Locus was upstairs doing the initial job, Felix had been downstairs getting close to as many well-known people as they could find, just in case a job like this popped up. And the fae wasn't dumb enough to let that work go to waste.

It wasn't long before they disappeared into the crowd, melding in perfectly with the other party goers...the only difference was those people didn't have the eyes of an angry vampire perma-locked onto them. Felix was done trying to make Locus understand how they worked, and if they were seen conversing for too long, people might get suspicious. The fae hoped that little scene at the bar had gone unnoticed. And so, they danced with strangers and fake-flirted with others so as not to seem anything but natural. 

Eventually they caught sight of Evans from across the room. The man was seated at some kind of table, surrounded by scantily clad human females who clung to him and his every word. Felix didn't see them as a threat, working their way over as innocently as possible. If they got close enough and locked eyes with Evans, they could glamour him, get him away from the party, lead him away to a bedroom, and plant the stuff. Felix was fond of the bomb idea on the whole but hell, they might as well leave the stolen diamond and contraband while they were here to avoid getting caught with it themselves.

As they got close, they broke into a much slower dance - erotic and emotion-filled, in a way that only a supernatural creature could have done. Fitting too since the music had shifted from its hard rock beat to some kind of slow grind. Evans wasn't the only one to take notice unfortunately as they could feel other eyes on them; it was those same hungry eyes from when they'd walked in. The fae shivered a little when they felt fingertips brush against their back.

It didn't take long for Evans to make his way over and ask to go somewhere private; completely un-glamoured to boot. Felix smiled and agreed and let themselves be led away on the arm of the man, taking one last look over their shoulder before they absconded away to a bedroom. 

Locus had been watching during the dance but now...now there were two girls hanging all over him and taking up his attention. 

Felix felt a knot of hatred and jealousy form in their gut as they gripped the arm around theirs tighter. Locus be damned was right.

~*~

Felix supposed they should consider themselves lucky that Evans excused himself to the adjoining bathroom after they walked in. Felix didn't know why and they didn't care why. All that mattered was that a window of opportunity has opened for them to plant the objects. Shill was right; the guy was the perfect stooge. The bedroom was down a hallway on the first floor but this mansion probably housed 20 bedrooms or so. The fae was only a little upset they weren't taken up the stairs but this just meant an easier way out.

They carefully hid the diamond in the sock drawer, trying to ignore their want to laugh at the numerous sex toys there. Humans always hid them in sock drawers for some reason; Felix had wanted to get a shelf for the living room to house all of theirs. The contraband items, simply odds and ends that were illegal in the states, were easily slipped into the night stand. Now...where to put the bomb? Most homemade bombs were housed in coolers or lock boxes, and although there was a small safe in the bedroom, it was doubtful that Felix could accurately pick the lock and not be discovered before the man returned. Under the bed was too ridiculous as was the pillow but they quickly tucked the small device into a random drawer when they thought they heard a doorknob rattling.

As soon as the drawer closed, Felix felt hands on them...and the familiar feeling of a cock pressed against their ass. For a moment, they waited, curious if the man had seen anything. If he had, the man obviously didn't seem to care as he ran his hands up and down Felix’s body before grabbing harshly and pulling them closer. It wasn't anything new to the fae and certainly wasn't something unexpected so they didn't fight it, merely gave out a tiny laugh as the hand on their waist dared to dip lower past the elastic band of their white skirt.

“Saw you at the party a couple of weeks ago,” the man started, his other hand wrapping around the fae’s left wrist gently, “And fuck if I couldn't get you of my head.”

Felix giggled again, “Yeah, that happens a lot actually.”

“You were with that vampire.” Felix froze and swallowed, hoping the man wouldn't noticed the way they tensed in response; the man did jerk his hips slightly though, obviously resisting the urge to run his half-hard erection into the crevice of their ass. “Tell me you weren't with him.”

Still cautious, Felix tried to keep their smile steady, “Oh, you mean him? You're kidding, right?”

Evans pulled his intrusive hand away from Felix’s skirt and loosely grabbed the fae’s other wrist, moving his mouth towards Felix’s neck. The man was dying to touch them, to kiss them and mark their neck...it could practically be felt on the air. “You didn't let him put his dead dick in you, did you? I can give you something so much better.”

It was strange that the fae found themselves resisting the urge to punch this guy. Normally they were pretty open when it came to sex...was this because of Locus again? No, fuck Locus, guy was an asshole who didn't give a shit about them and was content to apparently let stupid, drunken females hang all over him. Without a second thought, Felix leaned back and rocked their hips backwards into the other man, “Oh really?” they asked coyly, grinding themselves up against him. Seemed like the guy was taking the bait so far...why stop now?

“Find me some music and I’ll dance for you.”

~*~

He grimaced as he felt someone brush past him...there were too many people here. Too many loud noises, too many strange smells...how had he ever dealt with this as a human? It was ten times worse suffering through these ‘parties’ as a vampire; these heightened senses weren’t always a blessing. Not to mention, he wasn’t fond of being touched without his consent but it was nearly impossible to move without rubbing elbows or other body parts with someone else. As large as the place looked on the outside, it wasn’t nearly so inside.

Eventually Locus found his own place against a back wall. He’d been told not to stand out. Easy. And being in the back gave him a good vantage point to see out into the crowd, and it was there that he finally put eyes on Felix again. The fae was obviously repeating their actions from the last job with the way they just openly introduced themselves to more strangers, dancing and drinking. At least, Locus had assumed that’s what the fae had been doing while he’d been off actually working. 

A good bit passed as he stood there discreetly watching the fae. He doubted that anyone would come up and snatch the fae in plain sight but he wasn’t ruling it out, and he definitely wasn’t ruling out someone potentially drugging their drink. All the same, Locus had brought plenty of protection via the handgun at his side. And, hopefully, should the situation turn sour, he would be able to lock into his enhanced strength and use it. He’d been meaning to see Grey lately but every time that seemed good to him, Grey was unable to see him and vice versa. The next time the two of them spoke, he’d have to make a point of the fact that he seemed unable to use his…’gifts’. It wasn’t even so much about protecting Felix and himself, just the sudden, peaking curiosity that he should have had them by now and been on the way to mastering them.

Locus took a glance around the room; the same neon lights were twirling in semi-circle patterns, the loud raucous party-goers never seemed to change, the loud thumping bass of the music seemed to continuously grow louder, but...in the midst of it all, there was Felix. The fae seemed at home in a place like this. There was something just so natural about the way this supernatural creature moved amongst everyone else. All in all, they stood out, caught people’s eye from miles away and whether the humans realized it or not, they were all slowly moving around to converge on the fae. Still, Locus had no trouble seeing them in the crowd...or the way they danced.

To his knowledge, this was first time he’d seen Felix dance. The night they’d met some two and half years ago, he hadn’t even known Felix existed until the bratty fae decided to make his lap their new seat. He couldn’t exactly recall the other fae he’d seen dancing that night, if only because Felix was superior in every way. A dangerous statement to stroke the fae’s ego if he’d ever heard one, but even Locus was unable to deny there was just something...different about their dancing. 

He was staring, a point he’d tried to make sure to avoid as much as possible. He didn’t want to make it seem they were together or that Locus even had any interest in them, but looking away now was almost impossible. In fact, Locus could have sworn Felix turned towards him on purpose as they sensually rocked their hips, rolled them around in an enticing motion that caused their skirt to stand out more against their ass. Had the fae not been wearing that ridiculous garment they'd called a ‘butt-cape’, anyone would have had a clear view of their ass. 

Eventually a man stepped forward. Felix showed no concern or initial distrust and even began to head away with the man. Locus assumed this man was the target; he definitely fit the idea of the man Felix had described.

If this was the target, Locus needed to follow...somehow. He needed to be close or at least be at a well enough vantage point to see inside wherever they were going. Since it was most likely a back room or bedroom, Locus would need to be near a window or outside the door itself.

As he pushed off the wall to ‘give chase’, someone bumped into him. To be more exact, they crashed into him. Some two giggling, drunk girls had collided with him and were now semi-hanging on him to regain their balance, all the while apologizing as they did so. Unsure of what else to do, Locus tried to shake them off and steady them as best he could so that he wouldn't lose Felix and their target behind a closed door. Locus hazarded a glance back up, only to find Felix looking at him, a look of betrayal and anger apparent in their gaze.

~*~

The fae moaned around the cock in their mouth.

Felix had offered to dance for the man, promptly seating himself on the bed as Felix shuffled through a nearby music player for a familiar song; _Play With Fire_ , they knew that song from their time at the Severed String and actually had a sort of semi-routine to it.

It didn't take long though before Evans sprung off the bed and grabbed them, forcing the fae down onto their knees easily. Felix didn't bother fighting, they had no reason to worry or be scared, only thankful that this guy wasn't going to use kid gloves with them. They made it a point of enjoying rough sex. Which is why they had no complaints when the man grabbed them by their hair and ordered the fae to suck, holding their face against his crotch.

The hand in their hair tightened just before the man’s cock hit the back of their throat and gagged. They tried to conceal it, normally proud of their ability to simulate having no gag reflex; it was a silly trick that Felix had picked up over the years but holding your left thumb down was difficult to remember with a cock already in your throat and your other hand pitifully rubbing against your still clothed crotch.

The fae had only lost their gloves so far, besides the obvious loss of their shoes and the butt cape. Evans had said he couldn't feel anything through the gloves as Felix stroked him and ordered them to lose it.

With a hard, final thrust, the man orgasmed, spraying cum on the back of the fae’s tongue and throat, which they readily swallowed with another moan. The fae was pulled off with a pop, licking their lips before leaning forward again to give small licks against the head of Evans’s cock to ‘clean’ it. Most humans seemed to enjoy that, Felix had noted before being told to get on the bed.

The fae did as told, climbing onto the bed and resting on their elbows and knees with their ass in the air. It didn't take long for the man to join them, settling behind them in between their spread knees. Evans was still fairly clothed, in a shirt and pants with his pants pulled down just enough to release his cock. The man grabbed their skirt and flipped it over the fae’s ass, kneading the semi-exposed flesh of their ass. The fae let out a slight gasp in response, one they would have sworn was part of their act, but couldn't fight the shiver that ran through them.

It wasn't really surprise to Felix that the man was ready again so quickly; it just explained what Evans had been doing in the bathroom for so long. Humans had such low stamina, Felix mentally remarked, pushing their hips up higher and practically wiggling their ass until they felt their panties being pulled down just enough to reveal their hole and lube-slicked fingers sliding into it. The fae resisted a grumble as the fingers inside them moved and twisted to work their ass open. It wasn't hard to enjoy sex, not at all, but all Felix could think about was the burning need to have a cock deep in their ass. This was teasing, fucking torture, and Felix silently fought against it. The fae had fucked plenty of men like this too; these men would rarely ever take Felix’s underwear off all the way, just enough to fuck them and that was it. 

Humans led such weird miserable lives, and they were the ones limiting themselves. The fae had no concept of gender but their race had learned of it over time from humans...not that it made much sense then either.

Finally, the familiar stretch of a cock was felt and Felix bucked.

“Ah fuck,” the man groaned, some mixture of pleasure and disbelief that trailed off into some kind of animalistic growl. Evans had been pretty quiet until now, but it was doubtful anyone could be quiet for long when fucking a fae, “Damn, you feel good,” he ground out, making sure his hips were firmly against the fae’s ass before he began to slide in and out. The man wasted no time and his thrusts were anything but gentle. The fae moved with his rhythm, giving some small grunts and groans of their own, pushing their ass backwards into Evans’s hips. This fuck wasn't anything special, vanilla really, at least in comparison to some of the situations the fae had found themselves in.

It was good though, too good to ignore as the cock inside them dragged as their prostate and sent a literal lance of pleasure racing throughout their body. That pleasant tingle sparked with every thrust, running up and down their spine. They were so focused on that spot being hit, the fae could barely register when the man dipped his right hand into their panties.

Felix didn't have time to process that his earlier thoughts about the man being homophobic were wrong, instead bucking at the warmth of a hand wrapping around their own length. His thumb rubbed across the head and smeared the generous of amount of pre-cum there that had definitely stained their panties.

“Damn, you really are covered in these piercings,” the man laughed, noticeably slowing his hard thrusts as his hand moved lower and he attempted to finger each ‘rung’ in the fae’s ladder piercing. “Six of ‘em? You must like being in pain.” Evans said mockingly with a harsh pull on the top ‘rung’ that had Felix yelping in mixed pain and pleasure. This asshole was apparently no stranger to ladder piercings; he knew exactly how to handle them without actually hurting the fae. What an asshole.

“Maybe so,” Felix gasped out, a little more breathy than the fae preferred. 

Wordlessly, the man pulled them up and moved them over to lay on their back, still inside them. Quickly the man yanked the fae’s underwear down and off one leg but it caught on their ankle. They didn't fight against the hands that pulled their legs around his waist, just went with every awkward motion that the man wanted. The fae wished they'd just taken off their skirt as this point but Evans didn't seem to mind, still meticulously pounding into them and stroking the fae’s cock.

The man’s face, as he looked down at the fae, wasn't predatory at all. It was fairly normal. Actually, it was painfully normal. This entire fuck was painfully normal. There was no...spark. No...something. Felix wasn't exactly sure what they meant, just that something felt like it was missing. 

They wondered...would it feel like this with Locus? Until this point, they'd only imagined how it would feel and that feeling was nothing short of amazing. They had their reasons for believing Locus would be different but now they just weren't sure anymore. It was disgusting to even entertain the idea but what if he just...pretended the guy was Locus? Maybe just for a little bit…? They didn't look anything alike, hell, they weren't even the same height. 

The fae banished the thought as the man switched them again, this time settling Felix in his lap and hooking his arms underneath their knees. They were much smaller than him and barely weighed a thing so pumping them up and down like some kind of cocksleeve was effortless. It just meant that the fae’s own dick was going painfully ignored and they reached to stroke themselves; their other arm anchored around the man’s neck for leverage and safety. It was quickly apparent to the fae why they moved to this position, the man wanted better access to their neck, sucking large red welts as he spurred his hips up as harshly as possible, and, a few feet away, sat a floor length mirror. Felix tried to fight back a groan at the sudden realization that they were watching themselves being fucked.

It was honestly a shame that this fucker was about to get dragged off to federal prison...he was hitting all the right notes...for the most part. If he'd been a little more ‘adventurous’ as they fucked, Felix might have even decided to keep him around. But not even a good fucking would get in between them and a good paycheck.

The fae came with a jolt, having worked themselves up to orgasm through thoughts of money and the sight of their own form being thoroughly fucked. Evans came much the same way, slamming Felix down one final time and burying himself in as deep as he could manage. The fae wiggled against the grasp that held him, the hands around their knees snaking upwards to their elbows to make sure they stayed until he was finished.

Felix hated this part. They always wanted to talk afterward or something else stupid; there was rarely ever a second fuck, mostly because the humans couldn't manage it stamina-wise, but they also took to ‘petting’ the fae like they were some kind of possession. Made them sick...they didn't belong to anyone, not anymore, and especially not some disgusting human. Still, to keep with the act, Felix stayed still and panted for breath with the man’s face smashed into their neck; the fae shivered as the man started to lick the sweat from their skin - disgusting.

“God, I always love fucking you fae sluts,” the man admitted blatantly, turning his weird licks into more harsh sucks, finally releasing one of Felix’s arms and snaked his own down to grab the fae and stroke their cum covered cock. Felix bucked at his touch, still too sensitive from coming to take any real pleasure from it, literally biting their tongue to keep from cursing the man out or hitting him. After all, that would ruin the act...and they didn't really feel like being implicated in anything tonight.

It wasn't until the man pulled out of him and laid them down on the bed that the fae realized the window curtains had been open. And outside, there was a shadow that locked eyes with them...then disappeared.

~*~

Felix felt sick.

It wasn't the fact that someone had been watching them fuck, not at all. In fact, the fae was certain there wasn’t an ounce of shame left in their body if they’d even had any to begin with. They’d been fucked in public many times, and hell, even had orgies where people would just jack off to them or on them or whatever.

It was all because they recognized that shadow. 

It was Locus.

Felix felt...sick. They felt...disgusting. Definitely not the words they’d use after having totally consensual (if vanilla) sex. The welts on their neck that were turning into hickies, their own dry cum on their stomach, the sickening trickle of cum beginning to leak out of their ass as they walked to the bathroom...they just wanted it to stop. They knew this feeling, experienced it once before back when...no, they weren’t going to dredge up that memory. It wouldn’t do any good and would just make them sicker. 

Once in the bathroom, Felix locked the door and leant against. It wasn’t long before their body reminded them to clean up, lifting their skirt up as the did so. They made sure to also wipe the cum from their stomach, pull their semi-stained panties back on, and touch up their makeup before heading back out into the bedroom. The act was hard to keep up right now, what with the sick nauseating feel in their stomach, but thankfully Evans had passed out on the bed with his arms behind his head and his feet crossed at the ankle...like the fucker was on some kind of leisure cruise or picnic. The ‘normal’ Felix couldn’t have resisted messing with the guy and doing something childish like drawing on his face or something, but right now, Felix just wanted to go home and get out of this ridiculous costume. And also possibly curse Locus out and never speak to him again all at the same time.

The fae put their shoes back on but ditched the rest of their costume effects...again, they just wanted to be home. 

Home…’home’ was Locus’s apartment on a cramped leather couch that was literally just one room away from the baby vamp. They didn’t have privacy, they didn’t even have room to put their clothes...Felix paused in front of that same floor length mirror. What in the hell were they doing? This wasn’t...this wasn’t how things were supposed to go...this wasn’t the way they’d been told…

Felix took one long inhale through their nose before leaving, quickly pulling out their flip phone and texting Charon. As long as their contact within the company got the message, they’d relay it to the actual client. 

They texted, ‘ _Sorry about delay pieces in place. call swat in 15_

With a snap, they closed the phone, ignoring the quiet voice that insisted on telling them they should have said bomb squad instead of S.W.A.T. Whatever, his contact wasn’t stupid and could figure it out.

Now, the fae was left to figure out just why the hell Locus decided to spy on them. Stupid, peeping tom motherfucker, Felix cursed as they swung open a door that led back to the party. They weren’t able to enjoy the stares that came, and could really care less if they smelled like sex as they headed towards the entrance. Locus was supposed to keep them safe, not...see them like that. Felix didn’t feel guilty for sleeping with that guy, that wasn’t it at all. Couldn’t have been...they weren’t even dating or anything at all. Locus and them were partners - business partners, and nothing more. That was clearly apparent by now with the way Locus had had those drunken humans hanging all over him, and the weird, creepy way he’d just invaded Felix’s privacy and watched them being fucked. Dammit, they couldn’t even word that right...the only reason it bothered them was because it was Locus. Had it been anyone else, Felix might have tracked them down, glamoured them, and fucked them too. Hell, he might have taken the glamoured person into bed with Evans too.

Right now, the fae wanted to scream.

With a huff, they headed for the front door, swimming through throngs of people; despite the absence of its host, the party was still in full swing.

It was no surprise to the fae that Locus was standing outside, hands inside that stupid black leather duster he owned. It wasn’t even cold outside, Felix frowned as they made their way down the steps. Locus said nothing as they descended and got closer, so Felix made sure to ‘bump’ into them with their left shoulder as much as they could. They were pretty sure the baby vamp got the message as he growled out the fae’s name and began to follow them.

“Felix, what are you doing?” he asked, hands still in his pockets as he followed behind them and matched their slow pace.

When the fae didn’t answer, Locus took longer strides until he was able to grab Felix by the wrist and yank them backwards, “Answer me. What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh, I have no idea Locus,” Felix shot back, jerking their wrist easily from Locus’s grasp, “You tell me. You were there after all.” 

Locus looked at them for a split second, confused, before quickly narrowing his eyes into a glare, “I was only there so I could keep an eye on you. That’s my job, is it not?”

“Oh fuck you Locus, don’t use the ‘it’s my job’ excuse already - what the fuck. You don’t need to be up my ass every two seconds?” Or watching me fuck random guys, Felix noted mentally, that wasn’t meant for Locus to see.

“How else do you suggest I watch your back then?”

“Hmm, Locus, you might just actually have supernatural powers that work pretty well for that kind of shit.” Felix said sarcastically, “Like, oh I don’t know, enhanced hearing, speed, and strength and shit?”

“By the time I’d heard a gunshot, you could already be dead.”

“Oh fuck Locus, I can take care of myself to a degree like I’m not some helpless little..I don’t know what!”

“Then why am I even here?” Locus shouted back. His voice was still somewhat soft but the fervor was there.

Felix honestly hadn’t been expecting that and was at a loss for words but quickly found something...it just wasn’t the words the fae wanted to say at all. “Okay, yeah, I don’t have to take this from you...some whiny baby vamp who can’t even use his powers. What the fuck Locus, did you think I didn’t know or something? You might have your strength or whatever, but that’s it. That’s all. What else are you good for? You can’t use your hearing, you probably can’t even smell beyond what humans can, and you sure as hell can’t even use your speed. Can you?” the fae mocked with their arms crossed, but quickly disappeared after the last sentence, briefly reappearing behind Locus’s to thump the back of his head, and then reappeared in front of him.

Locus growled and grabbed his head, slowly looking over his shoulder and then back in front of him again.

“Fuck Locus, you’re still slow like a human. It’s not ‘why are you still here’, it’s more like ‘why am I keeping you around’? I just can’t...ugh, I can’t even understand why you stayed outside that stupid window, you weren’t supposed to be there and…” Felix stopped, frozen almost. 

Locus, who’d just stood there and taken the fae’s abuse, opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted again.

“Oh my god…” the fae practically whispered, “Oh...my god...Locus, you were jealous of him. That was it, wasn’t it? You were fucking jealous of that guy.”

“I am not. Jealous...I’m not jealous.” Locus stumbled over his words for some reason...he knew for a fact he wasn’t jealous, that wasn’t it at all. It had strictly been about protecting Felix. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself.

Felix, with arms still crossed, brought a palm up over their eyes, “I cannot fucking believe this...for like 2 years I’ve been trying to...and then that? That’s how...oh my god…” Felix was rambling at this point, the fae’s mind moving much faster than their mouth which caused their sentences to be ridiculous and incomplete. Finally, the fae composed themselves enough to start walking again, still in the opposite direction.

“Felix, where are you going?”

“Home? Where else?” the fae shot back without a single glance over their shoulder.

Locus took a long breath in through his nose. They were far enough away from the party that no one had come to see what the yelling was about, but they were definitely too far for the fae to walk home by themselves. The better question was why Locus even cared in the first place...little bastard of a fae had run their mouth off tonight, and Locus was furious. The rage he felt was so intense and hot that it almost felt...cool. Numb, that was the word he was looking for. He was so angry he’d grown numb. 

Reaching down to his waist, Locus pulled the handgun from its holster, cocked it, and aimed. The fae was still walking away in those ridiculous high heels, steps slightly uneven on the rocky pavement as they went. Locus had a clear, unconcealed shot.

Without warning, the physical body of the fae faded and was replaced with an orangish-yellow ball of light. The ball hovered in the air for a few seconds before blasting off into the sky like a rocket and flying away.

Locus blinked, brain still trying to register just what he’d seen. He looked down at the gun in his palm and pulled it down, closer to his body. 

When had he pulled this out?

Replacing the gun, Locus tried not to think on the fact that he’d effectively blacked out and attempted to kill Felix; in fact, he'd only learned the information on how to kill a fae purely to save Felix’s life. As much as he disliked the fae, he was no murderer...not anymore.

Locus headed back towards the car. If Felix was heading home, it was doubtful that Locus would beat him back, but they definitely needed to talk. He needed to get there before Felix left again.

~*~

Almost wishing he did have access to his inhuman speed, Locus parked the car as hastily as his body would allow and ran up the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. He didn’t fumble with the keys, unlocking the door on his first try, and burst into the apartment.

It was empty.

All along the floor were Felix’s scattered clothes, or rather, the pieces of the costume they’d been wearing and their shoes. They'd obviously changed clothes at some point.

Locus cursed as he shut the door behind him and locked it, walking towards the bedroom in the slim hope Felix was back here. There was a noticeable heat coming from the bathroom, indicating someone had taken a shower in here not long ago. By the look of things, Locus had just missed them.

Taking off his own coat and shoes, he headed back towards the living room and went to pick up Felix’s things. Cleaning was always a good task because it set his mind at ease. When he'd been younger...alive, rather, he'd always made huge messes and neglected to clean them. He blamed depression for his messes and lack of energy to clean but after awhile realized the messes themselves just made him feel worse. And so he started cleaning. 

He supposed he could always throw the clothes in the washer but that might destroy them; the fabric of the shirt and skirt felt flimsy. The white panties on top were made of regular cotton...a stain on the front stood out plain as day. It was a disgusting reminder that some human had had his way with Felix.

No, he corrected mentally, that some _man_ had slept with Felix. 

It wasn't that Locus didn't understand...maybe Felix had had no other choice but to sleep with the target to get the job done. That didn't mean Locus liked it. It still made him wonder just what had gone on between Felix and that man. He'd only found the first floor window to the bedroom after some careful searching and had only glimpsed Felix being put on their back by the man...and everything after.

It made him feel...angry. Although he couldn't fathom why. Why would watching Felix have sex bother him? The fae did it all the time. Still, this was the first time Locus had seen them in bed with anyone else. They'd been ‘respectful’ enough not to being anyone around the apartment at least.

The fae had accused him of being jealous. 

Ridiculous.

What was there to be jealous of? He and Felix were nothing more than partners in the weird business the fae had found themselves in. He'd fought off every advance made by the fae, sober and drunk. If he was jealous of that man, Locus wanted to see proof of that fact.

Locus put the costumes pieces and shoes inside one of the fae’s boxes. He didn't feel badly for making the fae live this way, but did have a passing thought about the inconvenience of it. The panties...he wasn't sure to do with those. They weren't from a costume; Felix would probably wear these and ones like it on a daily basis. And not to mention, they were dirty. The stain on the front was semi-dark but there was doubt about what it is. It was cum...Felix’s cum.

There he went again, caring and wondering about what Felix would want. After everything that had happened tonight, why on Earth did his brain insist on doing that? 

Jealous...jealous wasn't the right word. There was definitely something out there that fit the way he felt currently, the vamp remarked, carefully placing non-stained side of the panties against his palm before folding the corners and clutching it in his hand. The way he felt might have been close to betrayal. Felix had even said it themselves, for over two and a half years, Felix had made numerous attempts to flirt with him, kiss him, sleep with him, be with him...and then that happened. Locus couldn't believe how easy it was for Felix to shut off those supposed feelings and just have sex with a random stranger. It didn't make sense.

It was ironic, in that aspect, that he would have those thoughts and be about to do something just as disgusting. 

Once in the bedroom, Locus threw the object in his hand on the bed before checking the blackout curtains, turning off the light inside and closing the bathroom door, and finally locking his own bedroom door. Locus needed to take these measures for his own peace of mind despite being the only soul in the apartment. After all, he was still in disbelief that he was actually doing this but...he needed it. 

He shucked his pants and underwear down ever so slightly; just enough to get the job done in other words, and in case a certain someone decided to pop back in unexpectedly. The vamp quickly grabbed a hold of the underwear he'd thrown on the bed, sat on the edge of the bed, pulled his own dick out, and wrapped Felix’s panties around it.

As much as Locus couldn't believe his hands and body were going along with such an act, it was hard to quiet the images and noises he'd heard earlier that night. The way Felix had been dancing in the crowd, the way the fae’s hips contorted and gyrated, the way they'd easily been laid out on their back, same panties hanging off their ankle as they were fucked, the pleased mewling noises, the slightly pained yelps from having their piercings tugged, the way they'd given that egotistical groan as they were turned towards the mirror...he was hard in no time and his own strokes had increased without the vamp realizing it.

God he was close, that rarely felt but familiar burn...it was those thoughts that fueled him, even though he knew it was wrong. He had no business thinking of Felix in that way especially after what had happened tonight, and yet here he sat with the fae’s cum-stained panties wrapped around his dick as he masturbated into them. 

Fuck this was wrong, his mind chorused as he felt his hips buck into his own hand. At any moment he swore Felix was going to pop in out of thin air and catch him, humiliate him and berate for doing something so unlike himself. Locus was ashamed to admit that a little part of him almost didn't care. He was so close to an orgasm that nothing seemed to matter but that. However, his fantasies were beginning to change, fittingly changing the man out with himself so it was he who was fucking Felix into the mattress . Felix wrapped their legs around his waist, looked up at him with those expectant eyes, made those little noises satisfaction for him and him alone…

With a groan he tried to conceal, Locus came.

Despite the darkness of the room, he could clearly see Felix’s white panties in his hand, now ten times filthier that he'd come inside of them.

Just what in the hell was he doing?

~*~

Felix's stomped along the pavement as they went, practically huffing as they walked. The fae had no destination in mind, just somewhere far away from Locus right now.

They used their shared fae ability of photokinesis to turn into a literal ball of light; it took more energy to fly this way but it was faster. Once back at the apartment, they'd jumped in the shower for a quick wash, took off all their makeup to reapply it with something that was more natural looking, gotten dressed, and headed back out.

“Fuck,” they cursed under their breath, slowing down to grab a cigarette from their purse. They rarely smoked, as like alcohol, it never affected the fae, but did it usually in times of great stress. It was the pure illusion of it; the ability to cast an illusion on themselves and believe the cigarette was actually helping. Otherwise there was really no point in it. The fae’s lighter clicked uselessly as they sought desperately for a spark but nothing came.

“ _Fuck_ ,” they cursed with more fervor and tossed the lighter down to the sidewalk. It was too dark to look through their purse right now so Felix went towards the nearest spot of light; a bus stop with a single man sitting at it.

Felix threw themselves down on the opposite side of the bench and began to sift through their belongings. They were almost certain they had a box of matches in here. They continuously swore under their breath with the cigarette still perched between their lips as they looked, stopping only when a cough sounded off near their head.

The fae turned with a glare and was met with the open flame of a lighter. Wordlessly, they leaned forward and held the cigarette close, using their free hand to block any wind out of habit.

The fae gave a long drag before mumbling a thank you to the guy who just sat back down...noticeably closer than he had been.

“My pleasure,” the man drawled out, the dark richness of his tone sent shivers down Felix’s spine.

This was one of those rare times that the fae wasn't in the mood for conversation, and so, nodded before turning back to their bag and grabbing their cellphone. They flipped the phone lid open and rolled their eyes; Locus has tried to call them twice and had sent a text message expressing his urgency that Felix call him. The fae rolled their eyes and put the phone back...not on the vamp’s undead life.

“What's the matter? Lover’s quarrel?”

Felix looked over at the guy, taking in his appearance for the first time since they'd sat down. He was fairly young, maybe mid-20’s (again, Felix was bad at guessing ages), and he wore mostly black...like the type of garb you'd see someone wearing if they drove a motorcycle. All in all, the guy wasn't unattractive, but if Felix had had a type, he wouldn't be it.

“Something like that…” Felix had a bad habit of oversharing even if the fae wouldn't admit to it. Besides this dude was actually giving them the creeps although Felix couldn't put their finger why. To be fair, the man made it no secret that he was enjoying the sight of Felix's body; the fae had only dressed like this for comfort not to give someone a fucking show. It was ridiculous that in this day and age they couldn't wear a short-sleeved crop top and booty shorts without some creep trying to hump their leg. But that's also why they normally wore this outfit with wooden heeled boots; the entire shoe was black and the wooden heel was covered in studs.

“Shame...someone like you? Guy must be crazy.”

As upset as they were with Locus, the fae had had enough of people shit-talking Locus for one night, what he was and his mental state. The fae turned back to look at the fucker to curse him out only to be met with a fanged smile.

“Oh fuck...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flyoming is in the next chapter, woot! Finally, we're getting into the meat of the story. Tuckington should follow not too long after.


End file.
